


【茸米】游戏区up主今日是否可以得偿所愿？

by luoqinghe



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoqinghe/pseuds/luoqinghe
Relationships: 茸米 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【茸米】游戏区up主今日是否可以得偿所愿？

又名：永远抽不到乔鲁诺的可怜米斯达

文前提示：游戏机制融合抽卡和pubg，替身能力也在游戏设定里，会有为了游戏平衡性的适当削弱加强及改动。具体的看文自行理解。  
JoJo中的人物会化为游戏人物，有混部  
沙雕三流网游恋爱文（网游>恋爱，我编了个游戏，想到哪写到哪）  
/  
/  
/  
/  
——直播十连抽卡——这是游戏区up主“性感手枪”的直播间题目。

性感手枪，本名盖多·米斯达。他这个id是因为他和游戏中的人物米斯达刚好重名，那位专职暗杀的枪手替身名字是性感手枪，然后米斯达用的最顺手的人物也是米斯达，于是米斯达就干脆将它作为了自己的游戏id。

虽然上述文字好多个“米斯达”有些混乱，但是米斯达本人在面对粉丝询问他为什么用这个id时的解释更为混乱：“因为我是米斯达啊，然后米斯达我用的很好而且米斯达的替身能力我感觉超适合我的，都是米斯达所以我也很喜欢米斯达，我就用了米斯达的替身名字作为我的id了。”

无聊网友表示要不是知道up主本人的名字是米斯达，根本看不懂他在说什么。

说起来米斯达正是因为《黄金之风》这款游戏火起来的，他凭借着超高的游戏技巧成功在一众up主中脱颖而出，活跃在直播平台的第一线。说起来，米斯达只所以能这么出名，是因为他还有一个外号——永远抽不到乔鲁诺的手枪。他从入游开始就坚持不懈的想要抽到乔鲁诺·乔巴纳，对此他本人表示对这个人物一见钟情了，然后就一直在努力抽卡，按理说，卡牌游戏即使是ssr，作为一个疯狂氪金的up主，要抽到也不是什么难事。可这问题就在他玩了半年了，米斯达成功做到了除了乔鲁诺以外全图鉴，即使是乔鲁诺概率up的池子，他在能抽到其他的。你要是说他非，他还真的不非，十连双黄蛋也出了很多次。然而他永远抽不到乔鲁诺，这问题他甚至向官方反映过，官方表示爆率没有问题，抽不到真的只是命不好。

米斯达是不会认命的，他找了算命先生看了，今天凌晨04:16是抽到乔鲁诺的最佳时间，并且现在卡池刚好是乔鲁诺up，他端正的坐在电脑前，确认了身边没有任何与4相关的物品，掐着秒表等待着04:16的到来。

4点，16是4的4倍。米斯达都绝望了，为什么，乔鲁诺怕不是天生克他？

从某种角度上来说米斯达和乔鲁诺这也算是真爱了。

【看着up主这么郑重我也紧张起来了怎么办？】  
【据不完全统计这是up主第9999次尝试抽到乔鲁诺，祝你们99】  
【前面的停止胡话，up一直是十连的怎么可能9999，cp粉也看看场合吧】  
【我赌up这次依旧失败，成功我就吃键盘】  
【吃键盘不可能的，因为性感手枪不可能抽到乔鲁诺】  
【为什么up不能一直氪金一直抽？总会抽到的啊】  
【没有人注意这个魔鬼时间吗？】  
【前面是新人吧？这游戏不能一直氪金，每个池都是有上限的，你就是钱再多它也不让你抽了】  
【话说这池子绝对是我见过最良心的池子了，跟鹰角差不多】  
【fgo玩家想死】  
【死什么死，阴阳师玩家不能拥有人权吗？】  
【为什么这个时间还有好几万人看直播，你们都不睡觉的吗】  
【房管警告：不要刷其他游戏，不然会禁言处理呦】  
【马上到时间了看up别闲聊了】  
【来来来倒计时 10】  
【888888】  
【999】  
【3】  
【7】  
【你们数的什么玩意？？？？】  
【没有人刷那个不能提的数字，妈妈很欣慰】  
【淦，谁敢刷，刷的都死了好吗】  
【他抽了抽了！！！！！】

米斯达深吸一口气，在秒针拨向12的瞬间按下鼠标。

是紫光带着金色火花。弹幕一片的【！！！！！！！！！！！！！】  
【up别做心理预设了，快翻卡面看看都是什么】  
【快开开开】  
【我好紧张啊】  
【乔鲁诺——】

米斯达再按了一下鼠标。没有看到那抹熟悉的金色，他松了一口气，笑了笑。

“啊，这次我依旧没抽到乔鲁诺呢，意料之中。”

因为从来没抽到过，米斯达现在开始害怕抽到乔鲁诺，即使他真的很喜欢乔鲁诺这个角色，但是永远都抽不到也让他习惯了。要是真的抽到了……米斯达也不知道会怎么样，他每次抽卡都是期待又恐惧，渴望抽到的同时又担心真的抽到了。大概是一直抽不到，疯了。

【果然啊up又没抽到】  
【就知道不可能抽到的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【永远没有乔鲁诺的性感手枪哈哈哈哈哈】

“行了行了下播了，该睡觉的都去睡觉一会儿天亮了。每周二到周六，下午两点到六点，晚上八点到十二点，欢迎大家来我的直播间。拜拜——”直播间关掉了。

米斯达揉了揉脸，看着仍旧停在十连界面的电脑屏幕，伸手关掉了游戏。在电脑黑屏的时候他也关上了自己的房间灯。随着咔哒一声轻响，整个房间都陷入了黑暗，米斯达熟练的绕开地上扔着的啤酒瓶子，喝空手上的半罐饮料，把那头浓密的黑发抓得更乱。

他走到窗边打开窗帘，让外面的灯光照进来。在城市里是不可能有纯粹的黑天的，各种路灯，广告牌和屏幕，足以把夜晚照得明亮。

等他洗漱完毕，他摸到之前扔在床上的手机，捞起地上的充电线插上。嗡地一声手机屏亮起来，屏保是乔鲁诺和黄金体验，米斯达用大拇指在乔鲁诺的脸上点了点，关上手机钻进被窝里。

啊，什么时候才能抽到乔鲁诺呢？闭上眼的时候米斯达仍在思考这个问题。  
/  
/  
/  
/  
太阳还会升起，乔鲁诺还会抽不到的。第二天的下午，米斯达打开直播，直播间已经有不少人在蹲守了。

“早上好啊，今天播双排带路人，想蹲我的可以上游戏试试。”米斯达嘴里叼着一袋核桃奶，打开了直播摄像头。观众就看到了一个不修边幅的黑发青年没睡醒的样子，他扯过一旁米斯达同款帽子戴到头上，正了正位置。“好了现在米斯达出现了！”

【主播吃没吃饭啊这是刚睡醒吗】  
【一看就是刚睡醒，他脸上还有睡出来的红印】  
【他这么黑你都能看出来印子是真爱】  
【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【早啊】  
【早早早早早早】  
【up主是真的黑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【啊啊啊啊宝贝儿快吃早饭，你这样妈妈会心疼的】

“订外卖了。”米斯达扫了一眼弹幕助手，然后最小化弹幕，点击双人排位。“希望今天遇到一个会玩的小姐姐。”

遇到了小姐姐，但不太会玩。小姐姐用的是特里休，但貌似用的不太顺手。“用辣妹打那棵柱子，不是，那棵树。诶呀别管树还是柱子了你打一下快点儿我要死了！！！“米斯达看着左上角的血条在白色相簿的攻击下越来越少，在队内语音说道。

“我在打了在打了！”辣妹一拳打在冰面上，米斯达的脚陷进去一截。“让你打树啊！！！”

画面变为黑白。米斯达死了。

米斯达叹了口气，说实在的刚才那个妹子操作吧勉强还行，没什么弱智操作，就是关键时刻真不靠谱，小姐姐声音还挺好听的，是纯路人，也不认识自己。看了一眼击杀人数，5，有点儿掉kd啊，不过没事，自己的米斯达单排是进了国服前十的，双排掉就掉点儿吧。

他打开弹幕，看见有人骂刚才的妹子。“诶诶别骂人啊，是我不小心没算好白色相簿的攻击范围，开下一局了。这外卖咋还不到我好饿啊。

因为双排还是比较容易匹配到队友的，没一会儿米斯达就匹配到了对方，一看对方使用英雄，是乔鲁诺。是乔鲁诺——！！！！！！！！！！米斯达用力握了一下鼠标。好的他会带着这位乔鲁诺吃鸡的，他一定会带领着乔鲁诺走向胜利！

“你好呀你好啊，喂，听得到吗？”米斯达心情极好的对着麦问道。不知道是男是女啊。

“嗯，你好。”耳机里传来清冽的男性声线，并且这声音跟乔鲁诺的语音包极其相似！！！

“我们跳L点怎么样，那里地形比较适合黄金体验，有很多植物，可以隐藏黄金体验的能力。”米斯达问道。

“可以。我是第一次玩这个游戏，用的是我同学的号，希望不会坑你。”对面少年回答道。

脾气也好！米斯达在空气中挥了一下拳头，感觉自己的心情简直就是如沐春风，现在就能出去跑个三千米。不管这人技术怎么样，就冲这个声音和态度，他一定要带他吃鸡！！

“请问怎么称呼啊，叫我米斯达就行，我真就叫米斯达。”米斯达问道。其实打游戏嘛完全没必要知道队友的称呼，但他就是想问。

“叫我GioGio就好。”米斯达隐隐听见那边还有别人的说话声，好像是他同学在说什么。

“我同学说你是个主播，然后还很有名，说我运气好第一次就匹配到超强的大神。”GioGio轻轻笑着，米斯达听到他有些喷麦。“那你带我赢到最后啊？”

“放心吧GioGio我会尽全力带你的！”米斯达感觉好久没这么热血沸腾的打游戏了，不过这个队友真的好像乔鲁诺，他给人的感觉真的就是乔鲁诺啊！

“你知道黄金体验怎么用吧，能力都是什么是不是知道？”米斯达落地之后拉着乔鲁诺一起下蹲，隐蔽住自己的身形。

“大概知道，可以让击打到的无机物变成生物，但好像有很多限制。”

“对，你一次只能控制一种生物的移动，而且离你太远就会能力失效。N是动物M是植物。我没听见声音，周围应该没有人，不过也不能确定没有伏地魔。伏地魔你听的懂吧？”米斯达探出一个头，转了一圈。

“懂，室友游戏打的很好。”

“那就好。跟着我，快缩圈了。”

他们缩了三个圈就遇到三队，没正面冲突就让米斯达狙死了，而且还都是天命圈。

米斯达还顺便取了个外卖，他一边嚼着披萨一边打游戏。因为没遇到什么人他很顺畅的吃完了早饭。

“我靠你小子怕不是个欧皇？这什么命啊？”

乔鲁诺控制着刚才石块变出来的兔子在地上转圈圈，他操控兔子的时候人就在原地不动，人动的时候兔子也和人一个方向。

“我得适应一下左右手方向键走不同的方向。”乔鲁诺说。“我以前没玩过操纵性这么强的游戏。”

“没事你在边上辅助我就行，乔鲁诺这英雄挺难玩的。”

“你为什么叫特里休是辣妹叫我是乔鲁诺？”乔鲁诺的兔子变回了石块。“我室友在看你的直播，上局我看到你了，我也没想到这局我能直接匹配到你。”

“因为我一直想抽乔鲁诺我抽不到，并且，嗯……”面对这个酷似乔鲁诺的人米斯达有点说不出口。“我喜欢乔鲁诺。虽然他是个游戏人物但我一直把他当老公看的。哎我淦啊你要不是宅男你是不是不太能明白。也不是喜欢，就是，就是喜欢，纸片人老公嘛。”米斯达非常的纠结。虽然说那些小姑娘一天天的喊老公没什么问题，宅男喊老婆也没什么问题，但是他叫对着这个人叫老公怎么就这么的羞耻呢？啊啊啊啊果然是因为他GioGio跟乔鲁诺实在是太像了啊，这没办法的就感觉是一个人。

是成功代餐的感觉。

“没事我理解的，米斯达。”乔鲁诺回答道。“我听见音效声了，在七点钟方向，有敌人。”

米斯达直接旋转180开瞄准镜。“是白色相簿。又是白色相簿？这个版本怎么这么多人用白色相簿，他应该没削弱也没加强啊。我没看到队友，他在跟谁打？”米斯达控制人物趴在地上往前挪，乔鲁诺模仿着他的动作挪动。

“有个没腿的替身，在左边。”乔鲁诺提醒道。米斯达蹭到树丛后蹲起来看过去。“是壮烈成仁。白色相簿正好克制壮烈成仁的替身能力，我们蹲一会儿看看能不能捡漏。”

“嗯。”乔鲁诺和米斯达蹲在一起。“壮烈成仁的能力是什么？”

“老化。离得越近效果越强，会削弱红蓝双条，但不是很快，低温可以延缓甚至阻止。遇见壮烈成仁推荐远程攻击或者近战秒杀。他近战能力不高。”

“哦这样。”

交谈期间白色相簿给了壮烈成仁一计冰锥，壮烈成仁倒了，不过没立即死，有队友。白色相簿补了个刀，米斯达推测着他的血量残余。壮烈成仁的老化应该没造成多少伤害，但是近战过程中躯干挨了一下四肢好几下，应该半血以下。“

“GioGio，听我命令，我说冲的时候你就朝着白色相簿冲过去，用黄金体验造出植物当盾牌，然后我在后面用性感手枪射杀他，盾牌就是同时按四个方向键，懂了吗？”

乔鲁诺依言做出来个植物盾。“好的我会了。”

“三，二，一。冲！”乔鲁诺和米斯达同时冲了过去，米斯达让自己隐蔽在植物盾牌后面，落后乔鲁诺几步，在乔鲁诺的盾牌因冰锥即将消失的时候，他开枪了。六发子弹在空气中旋转着，呈一条完全违背物理规则的弧线绕过乔鲁诺和盾牌飞过去，目标是白色相簿的气孔。

白色相簿没有准备直接倒地，GG。

“没有队友是独狼。但是不知道壮烈成仁的队友在不在附近，先往圈内移动吧，一直没跳出来可能也不会跳出来了。”

金属制品在一旁露出个隐隐约约的影子又消失了，他看着乔鲁诺和米斯达的方向，没有动作。 决赛圈会遇到的，不着急。

米斯达和乔鲁诺一路顺风顺水，很快到达了决赛圈。在乔鲁诺一拳干掉女教皇之后，就剩下了三个人。

“还有一个人。”米斯达说。即将吃鸡让他神经紧绷，决赛圈的胜负往往就在一瞬间，他屏气凝神，后背卡着毒圈扫视不大的决赛圈。

决赛圈圈了一部分水，米斯达不确定对方会不会藏在水里，他一直比较戒备的盯着那。

“米斯达，身后！”乔鲁诺在屏幕边缘看到了一个白光，像是刀尖，不过来不及了，一把剪刀贯穿了米斯达的喉咙。乔鲁诺用最快的速度转身攻击。

————WIN————屏幕如此显示。

还好赢了。虽然米斯达被偷袭死了但是在最后一瞬间还是自己的攻击要更快一步。乔鲁诺松松有点僵硬的肩膀，呼出一口气。

“还玩吗？“乔鲁诺问道。

“玩。我们加个游戏好友吧，组队。”米斯达打开好友列表，清掉一个不熟悉的号给乔鲁诺腾出来一个好友位。“给我发邀请吧我给你通过。”

“好。”

“dxwtr请求添加您为好友。”  
“确认”

【主播居然主动加人好友？？？】  
【这是真爱】  
【妈妈我磕到真的了！！！】  
【有没有人觉得那个小哥哥声音有点奶啊】  
【我以后就在性感手枪直播的时候用黄金体验蹲主播等匹配】  
【这路人运气也太好了】  
【主播什么时候带水友啊】

“周末晚上带水友。”米斯达回复到。“用黄金体验蹲我那个别想了，你没那命。”

【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈主播好毒舌】  
【心疼楼上那大兄弟】  
【要不你俩换换英雄吧】  
【代入感好强，那个小哥给人感觉确实像乔鲁诺】  
【我这个开了乔鲁诺语音包的人表示没那么像吧】

很像，几乎一模一样。米斯达在心里回答道。即使因为网络和麦克的原因声音有了失真，但无论是语气还是声音，都几乎一模一样。不对自己可能是有老公滤镜，米斯达随即想到。不，老公滤镜是什么词汇，不要再想老公这个问题了。米斯达喝了一大口可乐让自己冷静冷静。

“你准备一下，开了。”

“弹幕说让你换个英雄，不换吗？”乔鲁诺问。

“你想换？”

“嗯想试试。” 

换一个也好。米斯达想。这样他就不会觉得自己的队友是乔鲁诺本人了。

“我想用钢链手指。”乔鲁诺选择好英雄。

“行。那我开了。”米斯达依旧用他的米斯达，鼠标移到右上角，“开始匹配”。  
/  
/  
/  
/  
【茸米】游戏区up主今日是否可以得偿所愿？（2）

/  
/  
/  
/  
“Sticky Finger——s！”伴随着拉链摩擦的击打音效，地面上打开了一个裂缝，乔鲁诺和米斯达瞬间掉了下去。

“GioGio？怎么了？”米斯达毫无准备的就掉了下来，询问道。

“有人。”乔鲁诺说。“一点钟方向我看到技能特效了。”

米斯达怀疑了一下自己作为游戏区up主的专业素养，哪有人？自己都没看到，GioGio这小子眼神太好了吧？

众所周知，电子竞技不需要视力。（误）

米斯达顺着没完全闭合的拉链探出去一个脑袋，往乔鲁诺所说的方向看去。他定睛看了两秒，看到了一个火花。还真有人？好吧我菜。

“GioGio牛批啊，这你都能看到。”米斯达笑道。

“凑巧，刚好在看那个方向。”乔鲁诺不大的声音在耳麦里响起。米斯达感觉自己能够想象到一个金发少年略带羞怯的浅笑，也许还会挠挠头，或者手指卷着半长的发尾？

冷静一下，对面的是GioGio不是乔鲁诺，他不一定是少年也不一定是金发，是不是男的都不一定，别因为人家第一次和你双排用的是乔鲁诺就觉得他是乔鲁诺了。米斯达拍了一下自己的头，企图让自己清醒一点。

“那人走了。”乔鲁诺也跟着一起探出来个头。“他应该往圈内走了，我们没被发现。”

“其实我有点想上去刚。”米斯达说。“和你在一起打得太顺了，总是完美避开敌人。”

“那，走啊。”乔鲁诺手撑着地面跳了上去，直冲着刚才看到特效的方向冲了过去。”

“？？？喂GioGio？！”米斯达愣了半秒然后追出去，一边跑一边上子弹然后喝了个饮料。行动力强过头了吧？就这么冲上去了？

在乔鲁诺的全速奔跑之下，两人很快到了刚才的地方，但是没人，可能已经走了。乔鲁诺看了一圈，没看到人影。“啊跑了。”

米斯达跑着跑着感觉自己越跑越慢，而且视角和刚才有了些许不同。他停下脚步转了一圈。不对，人物模型大小变了，比刚才至少矮了半头，这能力是——小脚！

“GioGio，是小脚，他还在这附近！”米斯达说道。

乔鲁诺一拳打向地面打出连击，半径五米的地面被拉链分割得四分五裂。“米斯达，过来！”

米斯达趁着身体还没缩得太小冲到乔鲁诺身边，踩在裂缝中间的地方。“小脚的攻击范围很近，他要是还想跟我们对上就绝对会自己露——”米斯达话没说完，就看见有什么东西向他飞过来，他迅速操纵人物躲避。“是绿宝石水花，他有队友！怪不得敢对我们俩发动攻击。”

“米斯达有没有药。”乔鲁诺趴在地上。“刚才那个给我打掉半管血，人物自动回血太慢了。” 

米斯达往地上扔了个烟雾弹，烟雾升起挡住两人。“有，给你个包吧。”急救包扔在地上，乔鲁诺捡起来用。“落地时候你没捡药啊。”

“要捡的吗？”乔鲁诺问道，语气中满是天真。

“要捡啊，这个游戏药可以捡，那就是肯定需要捡啊。”米斯达说。看他这一路操作没什么问题差点儿忘了这是个才玩第二局的新手，控制游戏人物可以是别的游戏的经验，但是这涉及到游戏具体规则，不了解也很正常。

“好的下次我会记得捡。”乔鲁诺很快的回了八成的血。

“饮料也给你俩，喝了吧，回满。”米斯达又扔了两罐能量饮料。乔鲁诺也捡起来用了。“烟要散了，绿之法皇攻击范围很远，他不一定在这附近，小脚也可能跟他在一起。”

乔鲁诺之前打出来的拉链也消失了，安全区刷新，这次他们的位置不在圈内，天谴圈。

“这圈是跟我们过不去吧？”米斯达看着地图上的对角线无奈道，“这下不打也得打了。GioGio，烟一散就看人，绿之法皇要是想攻击也得在视线范围内，丘陵地带他能躲的前面那个坡可能性大，你盯着，我从侧面摸过去。”

“好。”乔鲁诺答应。米斯达的身体缩小到原来大小的三分之一左右就停止了，这个能力虽然可以削弱敌人的攻击能力，但同时也缩小了体型让其变得更容易潜藏。米斯达顺着和自己差不多高的灌木丛往那边摸，要不是队友能看到地图光点，就连乔鲁诺在几秒之后也看不到他的身影了。

“果然在坡底下。”米斯达趴在一块儿石头后面看下去。“他俩在盯着你在的那个地方，你顺着我跑的路线溜下来，别站起来蹲着走，我们绕后打他们一波。”

乔鲁诺趴着蹭。

“你起来点，蹲着走没事的，趴着蹭太慢了。”米斯达看乔鲁诺的那个点半天挪一点，有点儿奇怪的开瞄镜看了一眼，结果发现那个蓝色的身影趴在地上蹭。

“我没蹲着吗？”乔鲁诺的声音有些疑惑。然后他停顿了一会儿，变成站着的状态。“哦哦不好意思我以为我刚才是蹲着的。”

“你站起来了！！！快蹲下！！！”米斯达对着麦克喊。

“好。”

现在钢链手指蹲起来小跑了。

米斯达突然感受到了带新人的心累。新人很听话，但新人可能听不懂你在说什么，新人也可能听懂了不会做。

“你看视角，你刚才视角几乎在地面上那就是趴着的，高一点那就是蹲着，虽然第一人称游戏看不到动作但是时刻注意视角就好。”

“好的我学会了。”乔鲁诺回答道。

他这也太乖巧了吧！米斯达的脑中弹幕疯狂刷着他好乖好可爱等字样。GioGio比乔鲁诺性格还要乖，乔鲁诺本质拉来说还是有点强势的。嗯，不，GioGio其实也没那么乖。米斯达想到刚才乔鲁诺是直接毫无预兆的冲了出去。

但是乔鲁诺刚才站起来的行为已经暴露了他的位置，绿宝石水花朝着他的方向射过来，乔鲁诺躲在石头后面没法露头。

“快缩圈了，我们在毒区，怎么办米斯达？”乔鲁诺刚想露个头就差点儿被打中，他只能缩回去。

“打呗还能怎么办。”米斯达道。他瞄准绿之法皇。“这种时候就是暗杀者米斯达的出场时间了啊。”

“sex pistols用sex pistols击倒了 无防腐剂添加 所使用的 Hierophant Green。”

“GioGio，等小脚去拉法皇的时候就上。”米斯达快速移动着位置，他一次只能连发六颗子弹，然后就得换弹，他迅速换好子弹继续瞄着法皇，等着小脚出现。

烟雾弹的烟飘起来。“封烟。”米斯达皱眉，他顺着记忆中法皇的位置开枪。

“sex pistols用sex pistols击杀了 无防腐剂添加 所使用的 Hierophant Green。”

“一枪。”米斯达说。“我看到血花了，小脚中一枪。GioGio直接冲。”

乔鲁诺冲过去直接进到烟里，毫不犹豫的冲着小脚的脖子打过去。小脚身首异处。

钢链手指不会立即杀死敌人，敌人的血条以一个不快不慢的速度下降。米斯达补了两枪，然后游戏结束了。

“怎么回事就赢了？除了这队应该还有一队啊？”米斯达疑惑。

“毒死了。”乔鲁诺回答。米斯达看了一眼左下角的击杀公告，哦，那两名玩家因在安全区外时间过长死了。

两连鸡，美滋滋，今儿游戏打得心情不错。米斯达想。

下一局米斯达用的还是米斯达，乔鲁诺用的白金之星。

然后米斯达被乔鲁诺欧拉死了。

“对不起按反了。”乔鲁诺特别无辜的道歉。

米斯达打开弹幕一看，果不其然，一片的“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”。

【主播翻车了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【死因队友误伤哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【太惨了，这就是新人吗？可怕至极】  
【兄弟萌，害怕的就把害怕打在公屏上】  
【害怕】  
【害怕.jpg】  
【笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈主播被队友坑死】

“你自杀吧GioGio。我不怨你。”米斯达面对着黑白的游戏界面，干巴巴的说道。

乔鲁诺控制着白金之星走到海里把自己淹死了。

【我录屏了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【欧拉】  
【欧拉欧拉欧拉欧拉欧拉】  
【人间惨剧.jpg】  
【欧拉————】  
【木大？】  
【WryWry————————！】  
【上一个已经停止了思考】  
【好像有什么东西混了进来？】  
【震惊！知名游戏主播竟被队友欧拉致死】  
【这究竟是人德的扭曲还是道性的沦丧】  
【陈年老梗怎么都出来了？来人，把这个挖坟的老东西拖出去斩了！】  
【前面录屏的等等我！我也录了！】  
【老东西你最美了】  
【刷梗的停一停哎，脚收收，瓜子可乐方便面哎】  
【？？？？？？？？？？？】  
【我进错直播间了？？？？？？】  
【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】

米斯达看着自己的弹幕不想说话。一群沙雕。

“dxwtr已离开你的队伍。”

米斯达小窗给乔鲁诺发过去一个问号。

dxwtr：“一会儿有课，不玩了，有机会再和你一起打游戏。”

sex pistols ：“嗯好的学习重要，快去上课吧。”米斯达打出这行字，有点失落。这个乔鲁诺既视感的少年以后还会来找自己打游戏嘛，他要是不来找自己，自己上赶子要带人家是不是不太好。

dxwtr：“我能要个你的联系方式吗？和你打游戏很开心。”

米斯达的心里炸开了一朵小烟花。他迅速关掉屏幕直播投屏，直播画面瞬间一片黑暗。

sex pistols：“可以啊！我的vx号是mista19821203”

dxwtr：“好的，加你了。”

米斯达打开vx，一个头像是小瓢虫，昵称是GioGio的账号申请加你为好友，米斯达点击通过验证。

“你们已经添加为好友啦，开始聊天吧！”

GioGio：“送你一朵小花.jpg”  
Mista：“你好啊。”  
GioGio：“我去上课了，等我下课再聊”  
Mista：“嗯好的。”

对话迅速的结束了，没有开始就结束了。米斯达看着那个小瓢虫心痒痒的，他点开乔鲁诺的头像打算去看看他的朋友圈。

他朋友圈里的东西不算很多，基本都是照片。最近的一张是个背影，男孩子穿着T恤坐在双杠上，及腰的金色卷发随意披散在后背上，侧面是夕阳。

还挺文艺。

不过这个头发长度他真的是男的吗。米斯达的表情有些扭曲，紧接着又翻了几下。

还有很多其他角度的照片，无一例外没有露脸，有编着头发的也有扎马尾的，米斯达看到了喉结还有平胸，还有扯开衣服领子秀胸肌的图。

放心了，是个男孩子。还是金色长发。

米斯达彻底没办法不把乔鲁诺代入乔鲁诺的脸了。他现在觉得手机界面对面就是乔鲁诺本人。

总觉得网友是自己老公怎么办？在线等，不急。

/  
/  
/  
/  
【茸米】游戏区up主今日是否可以得偿所愿？（3）  
/  
/  
/  
/  
“米斯达，gw官方发的消息你看到了吗？”  
“？”  
“？？？？？？？？”  
“半个小时了还没回。”  
“米斯达！你不会还在睡吧？”  
“快点回消息，那边发私信问我了！”  
“米斯达————！”  
“你再不回消息我就要敲你家门了。”微信上的小红点一遍遍的闪。

福葛放下手里的书，目光阴沉的穿上外套，套上鞋子。又看了一眼手机，好，他还是不回。

福葛是米斯达邻居家的孩子，比米斯达小了几岁，因为是跳级上的大学，所以反而和米斯达是一届的。因为在学校内关系也不错，米斯达毕业了之后做主播，福葛就一边读博一边给他当助理。说是助理，就是负责米斯达搞不定的合同活动之类的。“指望那个话都说不明白的低能儿处理明白这些？呵。”福葛是这么评价这件事的。

“哐哐哐……”米斯达的房门在敲击之下发出了不堪重负的巨响。

米斯达从床上蹭的一下坐起来一脸迷茫加惊恐，下一秒因为起来太快导致低血压又倒了回去，角度较之前有一些偏差，结果直接掉到了床底下。

“嘶……”米斯达揉着脑袋倒吸冷气。“我醒了醒了福葛！！！！别砸了——！”

当米斯达光着上半身支棱着一脑袋乱糟糟的头发还在打哈欠的时候，他打开了家门，理所当然的被暴怒的福葛踹了一脚。

“所以来找我有什么急事吗，这才十二点我还能再睡一个多小时的。”米斯达坐在沙发上，脑袋往后一仰，葛优摊。

“gw在cp有展位，邀请你去当嘉宾，你得去。别跟我说你不想去，这种大型线下活动对你有利无害，你会去这事我已经答应了。那边还有一个提议，希望你能cos成游戏中米斯达的人物形象，你要不要？”福葛翻着手机确认消息，喝了一口从米斯达冰箱里拿的冰镇草莓汁。

“啊我没意见。”米斯达动了一下脖子，就像是僵尸抽动着身体。“我要困死了，你知不知道，人类从睡眠状态下突然惊醒是容易猝死的，福葛你是想谋杀我。”

“你死不了。”福葛喝完那罐草莓汁。“我回去看书了。”

“好啊再也不见。”米斯达摆摆手，示意福葛赶紧走。福葛哼了一声，拍上门，米斯达看到门框上的白灰被震了下来。

“居然还有敲门的时候没掉下来的灰，我是不是应该擦擦门框了？”他拿起手机，翻着消息页面，看到了瓢虫头像后面那个七天的小火花。他愉快的点开消息界面，发了个“早”过去。

“早，米斯达。”那面很快回复。  
GioGio：“你今天起的比往常要早一些呢。是打算调整作息了吗？”  
Mista：“不是。调整作息不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。”  
Mista：“我被人叫醒了啊，超级粗暴的仿佛要拆门那种的敲门方式叫醒的。他这么暴躁一定没有小姑娘喜欢。”  
GioGio：“有小姑娘喜欢你？”  
Mista：“呃……有吧？我也不知道。微博总有私信给我表白的，但是我也不太能分清那些小姑娘是我的粉丝喜欢我还是喜欢我本人。”  
GioGio：“你微博还有人说你草粉，不过我觉得是在造谣。”  
Mista：“这绝对没有。GioGio你今天说话好犀利……”  
GioGio：“抱歉，我去看了你微博底下的评论，有点生气。”  
Mista：“没事儿看什么微博评论，全是阴间话，卸微博保智商知不知道？”  
Mista：“都看着啥了啊，我本人来给你辟辟谣。”  
GioGio：“他们骂你开挂，草粉，还有说你坐过牢的。还有一些更恶心的……”  
Mista：“我又一次风评被害。  
Mista：“宝宝委屈.jpg”  
Mista：“坐牢那个还勉强有点儿依据，小时候打架进过局子，那也不是坐牢啊，就蹲了两天。开挂的太扯了，我专业杀神仙不知道吗？”  
GioGio：“我知道是假的，可是我看着很不开心。所以我找人把他们骂回去了。”

Duck不必啊GioGio！无视就好啊！

Mista：“你请水军了还是干嘛了？花钱了？”  
GioGio：“不算水军。没多少钱。”  
Mista：“不用这么做的。电子竞技实力说话，黑子愿意骂就让他们骂呗，真的没必要。”  
GioGio：“哦好吧，下次不雇人了。”  
Mista：“嗯，乖啊。”

发完这条米斯达想到了乔鲁诺柔软的金发，还有点儿毛茸茸的。好想当面跟他说乖啊，揉揉头发会不会乖巧的低下头。

今天米斯达的幻想依旧在向着停不下来的方向愉快奔跑。

GioGio不回消息了，米斯达想他可能是去上课了。习惯性的点开朋友圈，看到他更新了一张照片。他穿着松松垮垮的卫衣，照片边缘卡在下巴那，露出来漂亮的下颌曲线还有戴着蓝宝石耳坠的耳垂。

米斯达眼尖的发现露出来的背景一角十分熟悉，是自己毕业大学的食堂。难不成GioGio是自己的学弟，并且他也在这个城市？

不会错的那确实是自己的学校。米斯达为这个发现而欢呼雀跃，他是不是可以，尝试着约GioGio面基？但万一他不是自己所想象的样子怎么办，那些面基完网友结果老死不相往来的例子可不少。要不，打听打听……？但偷偷摸摸查人家也不太好。

米斯达对乔鲁诺的执着和理智撕巴的很愉快啊。

啊啊啊啊啊啊不管了，要不问问他去不去cp吧，这样万一他和自己想的不一样也不会那么尴尬。但是cp还有两个月呢，还有那么久！

醒醒，米斯达，你刚认识乔鲁诺一周。聊一周也足够两个素不相识的人熟的差不多了，更何况还有米斯达对乔鲁诺的比啤酒瓶底还厚的滤镜加成。

/  
/  
/  
/  
“孤儿。”米斯达扯了一下嘴角，对直播间观众道。“那绝对是个神仙。我第一次见到隔了五十多米还能用石之自由的。”米斯达躲在房里回血，磕了个兴奋剂。

“开挂的都是孤儿。”

【妈妈我恋爱了】  
【为什么主播骂人的时候这么嚣张】  
【挂逼没妈】  
【说实在的真的是开挂吗？】  
【石之自由最远射程24米，他这都快二倍了，不是云玩家都能看出来射程不对吧？】  
【人家也许有什么技巧啊】  
【别洗了，开挂就是开挂】  
【主播牛啊666，快点杀神给我们看】

“杀神仙是有技巧的，但我也不觉得我打得过挂。他如果搞了锁血挂那就杀不掉了，只能出去之后举报。但是一般开锁血特别容易被发现所以有点儿经验的狗都不会这么做。我推测应该是个增加射程的挂。高端局这么开挂就有点儿没脑子了，真以为对面看不出来吗？即使石之自由是新出的英雄，才上线一天不等于我不知道技能是什么。一个专业的游戏up主可是每一个版本更新都了如指掌的！”米斯达还顺便吹了一波自己。

【来来来，我赌主播这次能成功，一个火箭】  
【那我来辆自行车？】  
【你们怎么还开盘了呢】  
【毕竟看主播杀挂是一件很爽的事】  
【没有人说GioGio已经好几天没出现了吗】  
【GioGio？那个好运加了主播好友的水友？不出现不是很正常吗，up也不能天天带人啊】  
【GioGio不在的第四天，想他】  
【超级像乔鲁诺的小哥，每次他出现都仿佛是乔鲁诺的三次元化啊】  
【up要杀神仙你们怎么就聊上GioGio了？女粉要点儿脸吧】  
【？女粉招你惹你了？】  
【房管警告：注意发言不要引战】  
【房管小姐姐超级尽责妈诶】

米斯达没空看弹幕，他在努力思考怎么搞死这个神仙。自己射出的子弹如果被看到了可能会被线网防御住，刚出的英雄会稍微有点失衡，非常强，不好杀。但是也可以利用使用者对其操作不够熟悉的这点。他不一定知道自己知道他开挂，但是他是怎么知道自己在这个房子里的位置的？不科学啊？等等，不会吧？

米斯达想到了一个可能。他的直播间没开延迟，如果有看直播的人跟他排到了一起，他只要看自己的直播屏幕就会知道自己的位置。

相较于这个可能，米斯达更希望那人是开了透视挂。直播窥屏这行为没办法举报，只能骂骂人品。太烦了，为什么总有人开挂或者作弊，有意思吗？这不是完全失去了游戏的正当竞争的乐趣吗。

米斯达开了几枪，全中，没死。行吧这神仙杀不死。然后米斯达死了，不知道从哪来的线给他割了喉，杀神失败。他无奈的啧了一下，反手一个举报。

“失败了失败了，这挂杀不死。”米斯达皱了脸，还翻了个白眼。

【up好可爱哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【没能杀了神仙委屈巴巴】  
【没事没事那是挂】  
【我想看GioGio！up你怎么跟人家一起双排了一周就不带人玩了啊？】

“不是我不带他，这快期末了他说要复习不打游戏了。”米斯达表示他也想和GioGio一起打游戏啊！但是人家不玩了啊！但是我有vx，你们没有！

跟观众比什么，米斯达啊你怎么越活越回去了。米斯达对自己说道。

【主播问问呗，看你和GioGio一起打游戏很有趣啊】  
【和GioGio一起的主播男神气息十足】  
【主播我想听你男神音】  
【对对，男神音来一波】

米斯达看着弹幕，有些无奈的偏头笑了一下，好吧好吧，还是要照顾一下女粉们的要求。他清清嗓子，把声线压得低了一点。

“屏幕面前的你一定是在认真的看着我吧？祝你今晚好梦。”说完，他还略俏皮的冲着摄像头眨了一下眼。

【妈妈这个人他好撩！！！】  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊技术主播变颜值主播了】  
【米斯达在我耳边说好不好】  
【我要录下来每晚都听呜呜呜呜呜呜】  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】  
【对不起我感觉有点油腻（我男的）】  
【我好了，小哥哥我可以】  
【满屏的鸡言鸡语。但我想说，我好了】  
【没有人在意现在不是晚上吗？太阳还好好地挂着呢】

“今天周末，我一会儿下播跟朋友出去吃饭，再播五分钟，不打游戏了，唠唠嗑吧。”米斯达看了一眼时间，再开一局肯定来不及了，要是自己磨磨唧唧不出去福葛还得生气。

【up好帅，有女朋友了吗？】

“没有女朋友啊，哪来的女朋友，要有也的是乔鲁诺那样的啊。”

【你不会是个gay吧？好恶心】

“我喜欢男的女的关你什么事儿啊？”

【主播好钢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈说得好，性向与他有什么关系】  
【会被黑的，主播这么说话没事嘛】  
【三观好正】

“什么三观正啊，只是刚好符合你的三观而已，什么正不正的。”

【为什么喜欢乔鲁诺呢】  
【前面的别问这个！】  
【不要啊——他会停不下来的】  
【姐妹你断送了其他问题的希望】

即使有无数弹幕，米斯达也完美的看到了这句问他为什么喜欢乔鲁诺的，他兴致勃勃的开始回答这个问题。

“这个问题问的好，我为什么喜欢乔鲁诺呢，首先，他的人设吸引了我。金色的额前三个圈圈，你们不觉得越看越有吸引力吗？还有那个金色的头发，就像是罗马的阳光，直接照进了我心里。他身材也好啊，身材纤细还有胸肌，他扯衣服那个动作真的是太好看了……”

【完了，up又开始了】  
【乔吹实锤，没得洗了】  
【我不想听你对乔鲁诺的彩虹屁了up】  
【谁来救救这个疯魔的男人】  
【我们都知道乔鲁诺的各种好处，求求up停下来吧】

就在米斯达滔滔不绝的表达他对乔鲁诺的喜爱的时候，直播间突然炸开了一朵礼花，然后第二朵，第三朵……足足刷了九个才停下。

“谢……谢谢GioGio的九朵礼花。GioGio？做什么啊？！”一朵礼花就是1000块钱，他这是给自己刷了9000？？GioGio？？？

弹幕有一瞬间都空了。

【这是真爱！！！！！我磕到真的了！！！】  
【GioGio一出手无人能比】  
【这就是金钱的力量吗？爱了爱了】

米斯达迅速打开手机锁屏，找出乔鲁诺的头像，点开给他发了一连串的问号。

GioGio：“很高兴，所以给你打赏。”  
Mista：“不是，你这给的也太多了，没必要的，我给你转回去。”  
GioGio：“你给我转我也不收。放心，我不差这点钱。”

这不是差不差钱的问题啊！九千块一个大学生就这么给了喜欢的主播？而且GioGio？他看自己直播啊？米斯达表示并不知道GioGio也会看直播，毕竟以前也没见他提起过这些。

Mista：“谢谢，以后别给我刷这么多了，平台有抽成的，钱不能都到我手里。“还是找个机会还给他吧，米斯达想。

“今天就到这里吧，随缘再见，最晚周二。“米斯达朝着镜头挥挥手，关了直播。他呼出一口气，觉得自己应该去洗把脸。

等他洗漱完毕，去按了福葛的门铃。没几秒门就开了，米斯达毫不意外的在福葛身上看到了那件富有特色的破洞衣服。

“福葛你的品味依旧走在时尚前沿啊。”米斯达边走边说。

“你也是。”福葛看了一眼米斯达晃在外面的半截腰。“还是在坚持锻炼？”

“那当然啊，这是绝对不会落下的。”

米斯达的身材很好，那些游戏宅男常有的虚胖或者瘦削他都没有，肩宽腰细腿长，肌肉形状匀称好看。是那种走在街上都会惹人注意的类型，并且他还总把自己的腰露在外面。

“我们为什么不能换一家店呢？”当米斯达不知道第几次坐到熟悉的位子上，他出言问道。

“那你说我们去哪吃？”福葛拿着菜单，向服务生示意他要一份青酱意面。

“……不知道，就这吧。”米斯达对着菜单翻来翻去。“我想吃个不一样的。”

“先生要不要尝试一下我们新出的水果披萨？很好吃的。”

米斯达摇摇头，最后他要了一份牛肉汉堡。等服务员走了之后，他说：“我不理解为什么要往披萨上放水果，妥妥的邪教啊，这比吃人肉还奇怪不是吗？披萨就应该放奶酪和肉啊。”

“我还是觉得放人肉比水果奇怪。”福葛喝了一口红茶。

一抹带着金色的身影走了进来，在店员的带领下落座于不远的地方。

“福葛，我觉得我出幻觉了。”米斯达呆呆的盯着那个人，直到那个人坐下他也没收回目光。

“什么？”福葛皱眉看着米斯达。

“我觉得我看见了乔鲁诺。”米斯达回过神，看了一眼桌面，又往那边看去。太像了，那及腰的金色长卷发，还有少年人比较纤细的身型，还有头上的那三个卷卷的刘海。

及腰的长卷发？乔鲁诺的头发刚刚过肩，这个头发的长度还有卷曲程度……？

拿着手机的手微微颤抖，他点进去GioGio的朋友圈，最新的一张自拍他穿着的是深蓝色的衬衫。米斯达抬头，那个人穿的是深蓝色的衬衫，一模一样。

“米斯达，怎么了？”福葛看着一反常态的米斯达问道。

“福葛，我好像……”米斯达咽了一口唾沫。“见到我的网友了……不，他现在是我的梦中情人了。”

福葛：？？？？？？  
/  
/  
/  
/

【茸米】游戏区up主今日是否可以得偿所愿？（4）

/  
/  
/  
/  
当米斯达回过神来他已经站在乔鲁诺面前了.

“啊，那个……”米斯达非常的紧张。他该说什么？按照恋爱小贴士，第一印象很重要，现在这是一个非常严峻的局面。怎么一冲动就直接走过来了，好歹想好开场白再来啊，现在这情况也太尴尬了。

“好巧啊米斯达。”乔鲁诺看着米斯达不知道说什么，非常及时的打了一个招呼。“你认出来我啦。”

“嗯，是的。我也没想到能在这里遇到。”米斯达回答道。这么说是不是有点太冷漠了？看人家网友面基一见面都很激动的样子，还有什么拥抱啊什么的，现在怎么办？GioGio也没有很开心的样子，啊不他心情看起来确实很不错，所以说啊，现在这种情况到底应该说什么——！要解释一下吗？是看到了朋友圈知道他什么样子穿的什么衣服？不对啊那不就暴露了我没事视奸他朋友圈的事了吗！不这不算视奸只是很关注而已。

米斯达很慌，但乔鲁诺游刃有余。

“要一起坐坐吗？你那边还有朋友，介意吗？”乔鲁诺问道，他的手指卷了一束搭在肩上的头发。

“啊没关系的！你来跟我们一起坐吧，能在这里遇到真的是缘分啊。”米斯达急切的回应道，希望乔鲁诺没有发现他过于活跃的内心活动。他没敢直视这个长相过为俊美的青年，视线一直凝固在他的瓢虫形耳饰上。那些网上的果然是骗人的啊，说什么网友照片不露脸就是丑，怎么不说还可能是因为太帅所以不想露脸啊！这脸去当明星都够用了。

现在米斯达开始考虑自己会不会配不上乔鲁诺。

“那就打扰了。”乔鲁诺站起身，跟着米斯达走到他附近，落座。

“刚才在那边点的菜麻烦一起送到这桌来吧，谢谢啊。”米斯达不忘转头对服务生说，那小服务生脸颊飘起一抹红霞。米斯达你很帅，你要有这个自信！米斯达看到那姑娘的反应，重拾了一些自信。（？）

米斯达其实是个明明有脸，但偏偏要靠实力的励志主播。

于是现在就成了乔鲁诺坐在米斯达外侧，米斯达贴着窗户略有不自然，不知道是贴乔鲁诺近一点还是远一点，福葛看着别扭的米斯达只想笑，但是面上还是保持着冷静的情况。

“你好，我是GioGio，算是米斯达的网友吧，平时也有看他直播。”乔鲁诺向福葛点头。“打扰了。”

“啊，你好。我叫福葛，这家伙的同学朋友兼助理。”福葛偏头，冲着米斯达的方向扬了一下。

令人出乎意料的，乔鲁诺和福葛聊的还不错，在涉及到一些专业性话题的时候米斯达完全插不上话，他感觉自己的知识储备量被狠狠的按在地上摩擦。

米斯达你这样不行啊，学习不好连喜欢的人都搭不上话哦。不过为什么默认乔鲁诺是喜欢的人也是一个被忽视掉的问题呢。

窗外天渐渐黑下来，各种灯光争妍斗艳似的亮起来，米斯达感觉那玻璃的反光有点晃眼。在玻璃的倒影里，米斯达看见乔鲁诺低下头喝着柠檬水，玻璃杯在他脸上反射着光晕，让他有种不真实的感觉。

乔鲁诺偏过头，目光与玻璃反射里的米斯达撞了个正着。

“米斯达？”米斯达看到玻璃里的乔鲁诺在笑，光有些模糊，乔鲁诺的头发像是光线编织成的一样。 

“没事没事。只是没想到GioGio你真人长得，啊，怎么说呢，跟想象中不太一样。”比乔鲁诺还好看。米斯达憋回去后半句话，头转回来，看向现实里的乔鲁诺，

“那当然啦，我和乔鲁诺长得还是有点区别的。”乔鲁诺就像是能读懂米斯达在想什么，如此回答道。“毕竟我是真人不可能和乔鲁诺真的一样。”

“不是我没这意思。诶你怎么知道我一直想象你的脸是乔鲁诺？”米斯达有些混乱。

福葛在对面发出一声嗤笑。

“啊你承认把我想像成乔鲁诺了呢。”乔鲁诺笑起来，表情带着促狭。“米斯达你怎么这么有趣啊。”

“GioGio你不要取笑我啊。”米斯达也笑了起来。“我想起来，你朋友圈背景那个学校，是我以前上学的地方诶。我们居然是一个学校的，好巧。”

“是啊，要不然也不会见到米斯达了。”乔鲁诺吃了一口布丁，这家布丁味道很不错，牛奶放的刚刚好，上面淋的焦糖是酥脆的，草莓片也很甜，以后可以多来。

“期末考完了吗？直播间的观众还等我和你一起打游戏呢。”想到那帮毫无节操的小姑娘，米斯达有点无奈。他上微博的时候都发现了他和乔鲁诺cp的超话，叫什么，茸米？为什么是茸他到现在也没搞懂。而且为什么他一定是下面的那个喂，明明GioGio这人比自己小而且性格也比较软啊。

粉丝表示，米斯达你不懂GioGio。

“还差两科，线代和英语考完就结束了。既然我们离的这么近，暑假要不要出来玩？”乔鲁诺看着米斯达，目光从他睫毛浓密的眼睛移到裸露的腰，在那多晃了一会儿。

“好啊！我随时有空！”

“那就这么说定了。我晚上还要回学校复习，就不久呆了。”乔鲁诺表达了离开的意愿。

“我送你回学校吧。”米斯达说。

“不麻烦吗？”乔鲁诺平视着身高与自己相差无几的米斯达的眼睛。

“没事儿今天周末，我没什么事，就当回去看看学校也好。”米斯达直愣愣的看着那双翡翠色的眼睛，回答道。

“那我就先回去了。”福葛也站起身。“你们去吧。”  
/  
/  
/  
/  
夏天晚上有些闷热，米斯达感觉腰上的汗水黏在衣服边缘痒痒的，他撩起衣服边抖了抖，又放下。

“GioGio，你不觉得热吗，你还穿着长袖衬衫诶。”米斯达偏头看到乔鲁诺的长衣长裤，忍不住疑问道。

“热啊，衣服还好，挺薄的，主要是头发好热。”乔鲁诺抻着胳膊扎头发，他尝试着把头发拢到脑后，把后背和脖子露出来。抬起的肩膀扯着略有点紧的衬衫，米斯达从乔鲁诺解开的四粒扣子间看到了大片胸脯。

他半低着头扎头发的姿势好性感，而且这个扣子，他是靠胸散热吗？开的也太多了吧。

米斯达趁着乔鲁诺在认真扎头发多看了几眼，乔鲁诺的身上皮肤要比他的脸白一些，大概是不怎么晒，他比较瘦，喉结很明显的突出来。

“米斯达喜欢看我吗？一直在往这边瞟啊。”乔鲁诺扎好了头发，他仰起头像个猫一样甩了甩他的马尾辫，那发尾在空气中一摇一摇的。

“啊……”被抓了个现行。“GioGio你穿这个衬衫是不是扣子有点开的太多了。”

“反正是男性也没什么关系吧，真的好热啊。”乔鲁诺低头看了一眼，貌似确实开的有些过了，往上扣了一个。

所以为什么不挽袖子呢。这话米斯达也憋在了嗓子眼里没说出来。

学校里有不少学生，有好几个女孩子跟乔鲁诺打招呼，乔鲁诺笑着和她们挥手。

“GioGio在学校很受欢迎呢。”米斯达道。这场景和自己当年相比有过之无不及啊，大概GioGio也算是学校校草了吧。

“嗯，可能是我的头发太显眼了，即使是不认识我的人也会注意到呢。”

“也是哦，会留这么长头发的在这里也不算很常见。”米斯达摸了摸自己的短发。

“不好看吗？我觉得米斯达很喜欢我的头发。”

“很好看啊。”

“那我特许你分别前摸一下。”乔鲁诺眨了一边眼，语气里满是俏皮。

“哇，GioGio你可真好。”米斯达毫不犹豫的伸手抓住那束头发，乔鲁诺配合的偏了偏头。

那束头发柔软又顺滑，末尾打着的卷好像在勾着米斯达的手指，米斯达松开手，让它们从指缝间滑下去。

“我回宿舍了，周二带我打游戏。”乔鲁诺把头发从米斯达手里抽走，踏上了宿舍门前的楼梯。

“好——”米斯达向他摆摆手，直到那个身影走进门里看不见了他才转身离去。

梦中情人走了，有点小难过怎么办。  
/  
/  
/  
/  
米斯达看了一眼弹幕。

“今天直播播什么？先抽卡，版本更新了，新sr+天气预报，又是个帅哥，就是帽子有点奇怪。”  
“试玩？试玩下次再说吧，今天和GioGio双排，我只用米斯达。”  
“为什么？因为我喜欢乔鲁诺啊，我看着米斯达和乔鲁诺在一起双排心情好。”  
“对我就是个乔厨，居然还有新人不知道？”

米斯达等着四点开服，每次有新英雄他都会准备好足够的卡券来抽卡。每个池可以抽100张，不过一般50～60左右就可以出货，就算是再非100发也肯定保底一张ssr

【今天up可以抽到乔鲁诺吗】  
【天气预报up的池，不可能的】  
【他乔鲁诺up都抽不到，这肯定不可能的】  
【你们是在反向毒奶吗】  
【陈述事实】  
【我真的怀疑游戏GM是不是对主播的账号做了什么手脚】  
【我们要相信这是命运的选择】  
【抽不到乔鲁诺现实里送他个GioGio？】  
【Di molto！】  
【前面的别走！我也喜欢梅洛尼！】

相较于上一次，这一次抽卡的米斯达有点兴致缺缺。他开服之后就冲着卡池，然后，两次十连就出了天气预报。

【？？？？？？？up怎么又这么欧】  
【真就除了乔鲁诺全图鉴】  
【吸吸吸吸吸吸】  
【我和up一起抽的，我也出了！】  
【啊啊啊啊啊我卡券没了也没有天气预报哥哥，哭了】

米斯达决定把后几个抽完。他又抽了个十连，这次是保底ssr出来了，一看卡面是石之自由。剩下的都抽完，还出了个ssr是回音。

“这怎么歪池子歪回音上了。这不石之自由、天气预报和F·F概率up吗。”米斯达挠挠头，“不过F·F和亲吻都直接满破了，不错。”

米斯达拿手机给乔鲁诺发消息。  
Mista：“GioGio，上号了吗，你抽到什么了啊。”  
GioGio：“一发十连直接出货，天气预报，然后我就没再抽，卡券攒着抽下次了。”  
Mista：“你这是真欧皇。”  
GioGio：“我运气一直很不错。”

大型网游出bug是常规情况，米斯达没想到这情况却正好让他和乔鲁诺碰上了。

在米斯达想跳上围墙的时候，他第一下没跳上去，然后跳第二下的时候，他人物卡进了围墙和石壁中间的缝里，然后他尝试着左右串了串，进到了一个奇怪的地方。好像是石壁里头，他能走但就是出不去。

从乔鲁诺的视角看他就是消失了。

“GioGio我好像卡石头里了，这怎么出去啊，我胳膊还穿模到脑袋里了，这什么鬼bug？”

米斯达看着自己眼前视角卡着的一只手，不知道该笑还是该哭。不行，自己得出去，这bug既然能卡进来那就肯定能出去。

“GioGio你试试黄金体验能不能给我拉出去，用藤蔓试试能不能长进来。”

“我在试了。”乔鲁诺控制着藤蔓向米斯达刚才消失的位置探过去，有节植物体确实穿模没进了石壁里。“我看不见你在哪啊。”

“让它再往前点儿，对，往左一点，不是，我的左边，就是你的右，啊对对对，然后缠绕功能……”

乔鲁诺往前走了走，贴到了石壁上，打算把米斯达拉出来。

下一秒他也卡进去了。

“你进来干嘛啊？？？”米斯达看着乔鲁诺卡进来半边儿身体，喊道。

“我也不知道啊我想拉你结果我也卡进来了。”

“我觉得你半截屁股还在外面。”

“那我是进来还是出去。”

“我试试给你推出去？”米斯达控制着人物一下下往乔鲁诺身上撞。

“米斯达我们俩这样好傻啊。”而且这动作有点，不可言喻，说出来会被封的那种。

【草哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这动作】  
【噫——】  
【主播好单纯毫无感觉哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【说实在的，真的有点儿像（）】  
【不要停下来啊】

“卡bug只能努力卡出去啊！”米斯达和乔鲁诺几乎叠在一起。

“米斯达你还记不记得你上次非要把摩托车开上房顶的事。你开着那辆摩托冲进房子里上二楼，那个模在门框那卡了好久，然后我们俩都被炸死的事。”

“我记得。”米斯达往后退了退打算来个助跑。“可是你现在卡了半边真的好鬼畜啊。”

“我知道我那半条腿一直在抖。”乔鲁诺捂住了麦，米斯达听到他那边传来有点儿远的笑声。

“我也好想笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”米斯达停止了撞乔鲁诺的举动。

“你等会儿，虽然出不去但没准我能进来。”

“进来干嘛？”

“一起等死？”

“行，那你进来吧。”

出去费劲进来容易，乔鲁诺让黄金体验打了自己一拳成功卡进来了。

“所以我们现在怎么办，你有没有什么办法。”

“我建议我们杀了对方重开一局。”乔鲁诺的声音带着笑意。

“这什么馊主意啊双双殉情吗？”米斯达说完这句话感觉有点不太妥当，但说都说了刻意改好像更不对，反正男生之间开玩笑应该也无所谓。

【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】  
【蒸煮发糖啦——】  
【录没录啊这是糖！！！！！】  
【全程录屏放心！】  
“如果你愿意的话可以这么理解。”乔鲁诺还在笑，自从卡进这个bug他就用手机打开了米斯达的直播，现在弹幕上那些嚎糖的cp粉的弹幕他看得一清二楚。

“这什么奇怪的bug啊，等出去了要跟官方反映一下，看看能不能修复一下。”米斯达努力踩空气往外走。

“一定可以的。”乔鲁诺回答。

“借你吉言。”

两人又在原地折腾了几分钟，这圈还缩在他俩头上，一时半会儿不会被毒死。

“米斯达。”乔鲁诺还在原地踏步。“我建议你看一眼弹幕。”

“啊？”米斯达正在绞尽脑汁把自己挤出这个缝，听乔鲁诺一说，退出全屏把弹幕助手打开看了一下。

在自己认真打游戏的时候，这帮人车速有点儿，快啊。

“你们干嘛呢聊什么呢啊。”米斯达看着弹幕忍俊不禁。“诶诶诶收着点儿啊，绿色直播间，我直播间被封了全是你们的锅。”

【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【缠腰上！哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【你们在说什么，腰带吗】  
【对对对，没错，是腰带】  
【缠腰上够长吗】  
【还能搭肩上呢怎么不够长了】  
【？？？？？？？？？】  
【说啥呢啊】  
【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【你们到底在聊什么】  
【在聊能不能甩起来】  
【刚才有人问能不能甩起来】  
【？腰带想甩就能甩啊？】  
【xswl】

“咳咳，这个话题别聊了啊，过过过，这是我直播间你们干嘛呢。”米斯达无奈。

【up重开一局吧，我觉得你们俩出不来的】  
【嗯嗯嗯嗯】  
【让我再看一遍乔鲁诺卡半身吧！】  
【前面的，米斯达卡半身更好磕】  
【姐妹好脑洞，给太太递笔！】

“我觉得我们还是死了算了。乔鲁诺你想怎么死？

“这还能选的吗？”

“你可以选我枪往哪打啊。”

“那打头吧，死的快点。”

“反正也是一团马赛克血。”米斯达冲着乔鲁诺开了三枪，与此同时乔鲁诺也控制刺藤直接在米斯达腹部开了一个大洞。

“近距离看这个马赛克好奇怪啊。”米斯达的视角就贴着乔鲁诺，他现在是满屏的马赛克图样，随着左上角血条的减少屏幕逐渐变为黑白。

“你想要个没马赛克的游戏吗？”乔鲁诺问。

“想是想啊，它不能过审吧？”

“说的也是，不过体验服没准可以。”他俩死透了从游戏里退出来重开一局。

“等会儿再开，我去报告一下这个bug。”米斯达道。

“嗯。”乔鲁诺的手机退出直播界面，在通讯录界面翻找，然后给一个人发了一条消息，还把刚才卡bug部分的直播录屏发了过去。

“好了好了我们开下一局，新地图就是容易有bug啊。”  
/  
/  
/  
/

【茸米】游戏区up主今日是否可以得偿所愿？（5）

/  
/  
/  
/  
草莓芝士蛋糕，上面淋着的草莓酱有一股香精的味道，米斯达叉起一块儿放入口中，让柔软的芝士在嘴里慢慢化开。碳水化合物和脂肪的融合体，经过酶的催化在舌尖炸开一种绝对称得上是美好的味道。

学校里的甜品店没什么特殊的，味道也比不上外面的高级蛋糕店，但正是这个味道和面前的金发少年最为相称。空气中飘着甜腻的味道，是放了过多糖和炼乳的奶茶，是烤箱里刚烤好的糖霜面包。年纪不大的小姑娘们尤其偏爱甜食，无论是冰淇淋还是甜得发腻的奶茶，都是他们的最爱。

米斯达是不喜欢吃太甜的东西的，无论是热可可还是加了过多蜂蜜的红茶，都会让他感觉太粘腻。即使很爱吃草莓蛋糕，也是更喜欢它酸甜而柔软的口感。金发的少年低垂着眼，阳光照在纤长的浅金色的睫毛上，在眼下留下一片浅浅的阴影。许是阳光有些刺眼，他连着眨了好几下，然后微眯起猫似的眸子。

那双眼睛真的像猫，米斯达看着它们想。虹膜是翠绿色的，过高的饱和度时常让米斯达怀疑那不是活人的眼睛。它们太亮了，就像是教堂穹顶上镶嵌的彩色玻璃，在看向你的时候毫不留情的绽放耀眼的光。

他真的很好看，长长的卷发发仿佛融进了阳光里，发丝柔软纤细，皮肤在阳光下泛着微红，米斯达在他半闭眼睛的时候看到了眼皮上透出的青色血管。

又一口草莓蛋糕，他碾碎柔软的芝士，看着阳光下的乔鲁诺，感觉像是在舔舐少年的嘴唇。那嘴唇在光下透着健康的粉红，洁白的牙齿咬碎饼干棒，发出咔嚓一声脆响。

现在米斯达感觉乔鲁诺像一只小狮子而不是猫了。

“期末出成绩了吗？”米斯达听见自己的声音从喉管里传出来，在空气中震动。他目光移向乔鲁诺的下巴，他下巴很尖，相较一般男性的脸型，他好像更女性化一些。但骨架又一点都不纤细，米斯达敢说要是他完全停止发育可能还会比自己高一点壮一点——毕竟现在的乔鲁诺并不像是发育完全的样子，他身上还带着一种消不去的少年感。

“嗯，出了，考得还不错。”乔鲁诺舔了一下食指上的饼干渣，鲜红的舌尖一闪而逝。

“怎么个不错？”米斯达身子往前探了一点，现在他们的脸只距离三十厘米。有些暧昧，但又不算冒犯的距离。米斯达知道乔鲁诺的成绩非常好，甚至和福葛也不遑多让——忽视福葛是个跳级生的话——但他还是想知道自己喜欢的这个人有多优秀。

“除了英语，其他学科都是班级第一，总分系第一。”他的语气带着小小的得意，但表情还是没有太大波动的，带着清浅的笑意。就像是明明非常开心但是还是要装作一脸不屑的傲娇系女主，表面平静，背地里小尾巴都快摇到了天上。

“好厉害啊！GioGio绝对是学霸吧！是吧！”

“也不算？毕竟英语真的很不擅长。笔试倒还好，让我说英语口音就奇奇怪怪的，没办法。”乔鲁诺有些困扰的皱了皱眉。“Boom。”他故意歪起一边嘴角笑了一下，字正腔圆的说出这个单词。

米斯达直接笑出声，不锈钢叉子撞在瓷盘上发出铛铛的声音。

“Inglese，vaffanculo（英语，去他妈的）！”米斯达嘴里含着没咽下去的草莓蛋糕骂道。

乔鲁诺也笑起来，不大的小桌因为他的动作滑动，铁质的腿在地面上摩擦发出吱的一声。他们停下笑，对视了一眼，又憋不住的开始笑。

“GioGio，即使打游戏我都不见你骂人，我还以为你完全不会说这种词。”米斯达感觉自己笑的有些缺氧，眼前的金发少年有点模模糊糊的。

“怎么可能，”乔鲁诺忍着笑喝了一口抹茶拿铁。“只是打游戏没必要骂而已，而且说脏话不好。”他又像猫科动物一样眯起眼睛，露出那种狡黠的神色。“不过用在某些地方真的再合适不过了。”

他们的距离只有不到二十厘米了。有些太近了，这已经是完全侵犯私人领域的距离了。乔鲁诺好像没意识到这点，他认认真真的看着米斯达近在咫尺的眼睛，米斯达感觉再近一点那漂亮的睫毛就能扫上自己的脸颊。

想要接吻，抬起脖子，再向前凑一点，他的嘴唇就能与自己的完美贴合，他淡粉色的嘴唇比草莓蛋糕还要诱人。

米斯达闭了两秒眼睛，向后撤，靠在了椅背上。乔鲁诺也向后移动了一点，下巴搭在手背上，貌似并没有对米斯达刚才的想法有所察觉。

最后一口草莓芝士蛋糕被叉子送入口中，压实的饼干底有点多，没了之前的软糯，酥脆的口感占了大半，好像还有没化开的糖粒被臼齿嚼碎，融化在舌根。

今天的草莓蛋糕好甜。  
/  
/  
/  
/  
打游戏的时候和乔鲁诺连麦成了米斯达一天中最幸福的事。现在乔鲁诺不是那个会犯低级错误的新手了，有的时候还会冒出一些让米斯达都觉得精彩的操作，让他不禁感叹乔鲁诺在打游戏上简直是天赋异禀，无论是意识还是操作，就像是个老手。两人双排吃鸡的次数越来越多，在又一次吃鸡后，米斯达开心的断了和乔鲁诺的语音，下播休息。

//————  
GioGio背对着窗户站在床尾，我看到月光从他的背后照进来。他脱下身上穿着的上衣，抬胳膊的时候腹部肌肉收紧，漂亮的肌肉线条映在我眼里。有光带在他周围浮动，好像是他的头发，是了，那光带是他的发丝，金色的发梢慢慢变成银白色延伸进月光里。

他向我走了过来，皮肤带着莹润的光泽，他的膝盖压在我的被子上，然后他接近了，离我越来越 近，纤细的手贴上了我的脸。

他身上是冰冷的，碰在我火热的皮肤上，我听到了我擂鼓一样的心跳，血液在血管里奔流，我无法移动，抬不起一根手指，我只能眼看着他压在我的身上，胸口相贴。

他挡住了月光，我的眼睛里全是他，GioGio在发光，那双碧绿色的眼睛化为了猫的竖瞳，我在眼睛里看到了自己的倒影。

双腿间挤进了什么东西，他温柔却不容抗拒的分开了我的膝盖。他的脸贴在我耳边，我的耳廓感受到了鼻息，鬓角的头发磨蹭着脸颊。我感觉我的身体突然能动了。

我抬起手，环住他的脖颈，我不敢用太大力，他好像是虚幻的，一用力就会碎掉，我只能把手虚搭载他后背上。

像是乘坐一艘游轮，床铺地面在轻微的晃动，口鼻间被水雾填满，肺泡里全是GioGio洗发水的泡沫。我被塞进了洗衣机里，上下颠倒，我在旋转，他抱着我，我们一起头朝下脚朝上，掉进了海底。

我重新感受到了我的身体，我不愿睁开眼睛，我的耳边模模糊糊的传来声音。

他说：“米斯达。”  
————//

和GioGio一起直播的日子过得很快。在这期间他们也在那个小甜品店约过几次，不过彻底放假之后乔鲁诺就回家住了，虽然不算太远但也不是一个城市，两人就有一阵子没再见面。

米斯达坐在高铁的车厢，附近坐着一位带小孩的年轻妈妈，那孩子突然开始哭，搞得半节车厢的人都抬头往这个方向看过来。

“吵死了……”福葛锤了一下座椅，米斯达看见他的拳头在发抖，直接冲过去坐在他旁边。“福葛，冷静，冷静。你也不能去杀了那个孩子是不是，况且在这里发火影响属实不好。”

“切，我知道。”福葛臭着一张脸。“放心吧，我还不至于因为这点儿小事在大庭广众之下爆发。不过他真的很吵，小孩子真是一种讨厌的生物。”福葛的食指以一秒绝对超过三次的速度敲着椅背，任谁都能看出来他心情很烦躁。

“要不你听听歌？我还带了一副蓝牙耳机。”米斯达回到自己座位，从包里掏出一个没有耳机线的耳机扔给福葛。这时候要是给福葛一副线缠得弯弯绕绕一时半会儿解不开的耳机他大概会直接爆发。

“谢了。”福葛把耳机戴上连接手机，米斯达瞄了一眼屏幕，是重金属音乐。大概是只有这种音乐能把那孩子的哭闹声完全遮盖下去吧。

“唉，真是好吵啊。”米斯达揉揉耳朵，开始认命的开始解系了不知道几个结的耳机线。明明揣进兜里的时候还是规规整整的为什么掏出来就乱成这样。

等那孩子哭声弱了下来米斯达才解开，他还听到了好几个哭嗝的声音。

“我以后真的不想养孩子。”米斯达翻了个白眼小声自言自语道。

习惯性的打开vx和GioGio的消息界面，页面还停留在互道早安的表情包。

Mista：“我已经上高铁了，GioGio你真的不来吗。”

那边回的倒是快，几乎可以说是秒回。

GioGio：“学校这边有课外实践啊，真的没办法翘掉，这个学期的实践绩点这次占一半呢。”  
Mista：“为什么暑假还有活动啊。那我开直播你能不能看？”  
GioGio：“应该可以。虽然我去不了，那就米斯达给我开直播，我也算是云逛展了。”  
Mista：“有没有什么想买的我给你带回来？”  
GioGio：“啊不用了，你去做嘉宾也不方便去各种摊位，我已经找代购了。”  
Mista：“那行吧，祝你实践成功啊。”  
GioGio：“借你吉言。一颗心.jpg”  
Mista：“小黑猫蹭蹭.gif” 

米斯达看着包里福葛准备的米斯达的全套cos服，扁了扁嘴。要出cos啊好麻烦啊，明天要早一个小时起来化妆，本来十点到就够早的了还要再早一个小时。对于打游戏的人来说上午起床很要命的好吗。米斯达那个枪模型高铁也不让带，福葛昨天就直接寄到酒店了，一会儿还得先去取快递。那些漫展coser听说还有三四点就起来准备的，这都是什么神人啊。

“我敢说明天米斯达肯定会很受欢迎。”福葛明明就坐在对面，但还是用手机给米斯达发消息。

“真的吗？我以前也没出过cos啊这完全是粉丝福利赶鸭子上架。你就坐在我对面为什么还要发vx。”米斯达对着福葛做了一个表示难以理解的动作。

“因为想完整的听完这首歌，跟你说话还得摘耳机。”福葛敲出这段话。“你平时直播开摄像头，对自己的脸没有一点自觉吗？你那么多粉丝里不少都是颜粉而不是技术粉。你看看你自己微博评论底下那群尖叫鸡跟正常人的比例。”

“福葛你别叫我的粉丝是尖叫鸡。虽然，呃，她们有时候是有点过于激动。”

“你最新一条微博是自拍，配字是“明天cp见啊[爱心][爱心][爱心]”，然后评论区就是鸡笼好吗。”福葛翻开米斯达的微博界面，随便翻翻评论给米斯达看。“还有说请正面x我的。你就露个脸这帮人跟你露了哔——似的。”

“好吧好吧我承认我粉丝是尖叫鸡，不过这也是她们爱我的证明！”

“我刚给一个id是“米斯达是GioGio身下受”的粉丝的发言点了个赞。”福葛勾了一下唇角。“米斯达你打算什么时候和GioGio结婚？”

“福葛！你能不能不要这么幼稚，结婚什么的……我连表白都没有过啊，他现在只当我是朋友。”

“我还以为你那点儿心思人家看的一清二楚。”福葛向米斯达投来不屑的眼神。“不过我很好奇，你究竟是怎么把对乔鲁诺的喜爱直接转移到三次元的GioGio身上的？为什么你就可以做到和活人之间的无缝切换？”

“这个……我也说不明白。”米斯达打字儿的手指顿了顿。“就是一开始感觉他就是乔鲁诺本人，后来聊着聊着就感觉GioGio这个人，真好。然后就好喜欢他。”

“你确定你喜欢的是GioGio而不是因为他像乔鲁诺？”福葛问。

“这个我可以确定。因为我以前都是梦到乔鲁诺，但是我最近梦到的都是GioGio，游戏人物和真人我还是分得清的。”

“我想知道你梦到了什么。”

“……”米斯达向福葛发出了眼神死攻击。

“好了你不用说了我大概知道了。”福葛露出了玩味的笑容。

米斯达，完败。

“福葛，你别把你那个过高的智商用在这个上面好吗？用在写论文上多好。”

“写论文不过是一个假期的事儿，又不难。”

“你这话让那些因写毕业论文头秃的人听了能气死。”

“那是因为他们没我这智商。”

“你说的都对，再见。”米斯达翻了个白眼。跟福葛斗嘴是他想不开，这人不管说什么都能完美怼回来，说不过说不过。

天渐渐黑下来，车厢里的灯亮起来。因为速度的关系外面的灯光被拉成一条条的线。

“诶，福葛，我想开窗户。”米斯达拄着脸看向窗外。

“哈？说什么傻话呢，高铁没窗户。”

“我知道，我只是说说。”米斯达看着窗外的光影，暖黄的颜色缀在深蓝色的背景下，感觉有点困。耳机音量调到一格，听着有些模糊的“Grind me down，roll me up”，他靠着玻璃睡着了。  
/  
/  
/  
/  
“大家早上好啊欢迎来到我的直播间！现在是九点四十，好早啊，我感觉我从来没像今天这么早的开过直播。”米斯达打开直播，把手机放在自拍杆上，调了一下角度。

【！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！】  
【我傻了】  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】  
【这是谁】  
【我进错直播间了？】  
【我穿越了？】  
【米斯达本人在直播？】  
【我靠up太强了】

“有没有觉得很惊喜？这次我可是好好地cos了米斯达开直播哦。”

他一边直播一边走，后来因为找他拍照的人实在太多，只能由福葛举着手机拍他。

“我是他大学同学兼邻居兼助理。”  
“我不想露脸。”  
“他很适合cos”  
“谢谢你夸我声音好听。”  
“你应该感谢他答应出cos”  
“当然化妆了。”

福葛时不时的替米斯啊回答弹幕上的问题，一段时间后他不再说话，做主播好麻烦，粉丝问的东西都得回答，而且有的问题一问就是好几遍，还有不少弱智问题，真的是，好烦啊。

“嘿，福葛！第一次有这么多人看我！你看那边还有小姑娘偷偷看我，这感觉爽爆了好不好！”

“不错。”福葛拽着米斯达往里走。“别拍了赶紧进场。”

不算波折的一番波折后，米斯达坐到了自己的位置上。在官方的展位呆了一上午，结束了粉丝合照等活动之后，和gw官方说了一下，米斯达就被获准了自由行动

此时弹幕已经放飞自我了。

【creeper？】  
【awwwwwwwwman】  
【so way back in the mine】  
【祝你生日快乐】  
【sts】  
【ssts】  
【wow you can really dance】  
【你开门啊！你有本事偷男人，你有本事开门啊！】  
【老公你说句话啊！】

米斯达看了一眼弹幕。

？？？这都什么啊。

“福葛，他们弹幕搞什么呢？刷梗？”

福葛凑过去看了一眼米斯达直播间。“嗯，刷烂梗。那个creeper是个接歌词的。你等下啊我给你找个解释。”福葛打开了某搜索引擎。

“这个。”福葛把手机屏给米斯达看。

“哦……这样。在我直播间搞这玩意干什么？”

“得管管，不然刷疯了停不下来。”福葛拿回自己的手机。

【se no】  
【de mo so na jia da mei】  
【欧拉欧拉欧拉欧拉欧拉】  
【我一脚踏空】  
【黑蚊子多！】  
【得得得得得得得得得】  
【改革春风吹满地～】  
【中国人民真争气～】  
【哥哥我岸上走】  
【十七张牌你秒我？】

“我说，你们在qq群搞这个就算了，怎么在我直播间弹幕还玩上了？刷梗的停一停啊，再creeper小心禁言处理。”米斯达把麦凑近嘴边，出言道。

【up我错了】  
【好好好不刷了】  
【up不站起来走走吗，去转转】  
【去同人版看看吧，快去快去】  
【等待蒸煮发糖】

“从你们知道我来cp开始就有人跟我说让我去黄金之风同人版块看的，还有让我不要去离粉丝生活远一点的。同人版块到底有什么？”

【up你去康康就知道了】  
【有惊喜】  
【有奇奇怪怪的东西】  
【有你的大粉在坐摊】

“好吧那我就去看看。等等让我看看地图……这个展太大了我有点迷路。”  
/  
【茸米】游戏区up主今日是否可以得偿所愿？（6）

/  
/  
/  
/  
福葛并没有帮米斯达分担看到自己本子的尴尬。或者说，如果福葛在米斯达会更尴尬。

“这……这都是什么啊。”米斯达无力的放下一个本子，手捂脸。

群主：“米斯达本人来看茸米本了！！！”坐摊的太太装作一脸淡定，手指飞快的在群里打字。“我现在要拿着我画的本让他和我集邮，祝我好运！！！”

“是coser吗？是超级还原的米斯达？”  
“小哥哥？”  
“等等，不会是米斯达吧！”  
“那个和米斯达重名的up主？？”  
“！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”  
群主：“对对对就是他。之前直播有人怂恿他来茸米区然后他真的来了！！！虽然他貌似找到这找了快一个小时……”  
“米斯达有路痴属性！记下来了！”  
“cp找不到路太正常了哈哈哈哈哈”  
“太太他什么反应！！！我好好奇！”  
“是啊他刚才把直播关掉了，真的是……”  
“一定是害羞了哈哈哈哈哈”

米斯达已关闭的直播间：  
【怎么黑屏了，是我卡了吗】  
【主播暂时没有开启直播间】  
【他居然溜了？我还想看他什么反应呢】  
【主播不会生气吧】  
【搞他cp没关系的嘛】  
【你看某某就因为粉丝搞cp然后……】  
【嘿别提那个，小心内鬼】  
【这也有小间谍吗？？？】  
【嘘——间谍无处不在】  
【直播还没开】  
【没事他是害羞了！没生气！】  
【up喜欢乔鲁诺这不是人尽皆知的事实吗，有人产粮他会很开心的】  
【主要是有些内容……】  
【不可言喻。】

米斯达想溜。他只翻开了一个本，就直接中奖，虽然只有寥寥两页的画面比较，嗯。但是也够刺激的了。虽然知道那些粉丝会创作有关自己和乔鲁诺的同人作品，但毕竟没自己看过。这一上来就直接看到和乔鲁诺的床戏现场，太刺激了。其实，有点想买，但是不能买。米斯达很震惊这些妹子的思想活跃程度，有些姿势他都没想过居然都画出来了，不过自己真的没有画出来的那么母……他在心里弱弱的抗议道。

“那个，不好意思，请问可以和您集邮吗？”摊主画手妹子站了起来，晃晃手中的手机问米斯达。“我真的很喜欢您。”

“啊可以可以。”米斯达答应，往她那边凑了凑让自己进到镜头里。他瞄到这姑娘举着自己刚放下的本子，一起拍合照。米斯达决定装作没看见。

手机发出咔嚓声，米斯达和妹子的笑容定格在框里。

“啊啊可以了谢谢谢谢！”画手妹子鞠了个躬。“这个，送给你！”她拿了一个Q版乔鲁诺的徽章递给米斯达。

米斯达接过来。“送给我吗？谢谢。”他看到上面的图案是顶着金黄色猫耳的乔鲁诺吃布丁的图样，尾巴还俏皮的打了个卷。“好可爱啊。”

“你喜欢就好呀！那个……这里还有其他的本子要看吗！”妹子的眼神kirakira的，米斯达被那光线闪耀的后背发凉。

“不……不用了，谢谢。”米斯达摆摆手，决定离开这个是非之地。

他重新打开直播间，往比较空旷的地方走。“首先，我要感谢一下让我去cp摊位的那几位热心观众，你们让我发现了一个崭新的世界，非常感谢。”他重读了感谢两字。“不过你们也太有勇气了敢让我本人看？唯恐天下不乱？”

【我一直觉得茸米szd】  
【我一个直男粉丝都被你叨叨的知道你喜欢乔鲁诺了】  
【你每天都在表白乔鲁诺当我们看不出来？】  
【产粮的太太是在祝你美梦成真！】

“好吧好吧我确实不生气。你们cp粉是真的强。”米斯达无奈的笑笑。“也下午了，我差不多准备离开展子了，要不直播就到这里吧。这次的录的视频我会剪辑一下上传的，拍了很多优秀的coser，到时候不许说我剪辑技术烂啊。”

【up在不开直播的时候还录视频了？！】  
【啊啊啊啊啊我要看漂亮小姐姐！】  
【好奇up有没有遇到乔鲁诺的coser】

“遇到了啊，但是都不是乔鲁诺不是我的菜。”

【up想得偿所愿得先穿越】  
【考虑考虑把乔鲁诺带到现实的非常规手段？】  
【这时候就需要魔法少女出场了！】  
【梦里啥都有，up可以直接睡了】  
【纸性恋的悲伤就是永远无法抱着老公睡觉】  
【等身抱枕了解一下吗】

看着弹幕，米斯达特别想说，他已经在现实里发现乔鲁诺了，虽然还没有表白……也不知道有没有希望，但自己喜欢的人已经不是纸片人啦。

“就到这里吧，下播了，明天cp我就不来玩了，拜拜——”米斯达关掉直播间。

“呼——”他呼了一口气，然后毫无形象的往台阶上一坐。惯例打开和乔鲁诺的消息界面。

Mista：“我打算从展子出去了，你今天的实践活动怎么样？”  
GioGio：“很不错。”  
GioGio：“我现在也在S城，要见面吗？”  
Mista：“？！！！你也在？”  
GioGio：“嗯是哦。因为要来这边一个研究所。我晚上这边要和同学一起出去吃饭，在这之前我去cp找你？”  
Mista：“快结束了你就别来了吧？”  
GioGio：“外场？我也不忙。”  
Mista：“那我出去等你。”  
GioGio：“[OK]”

又能见到GioGio了好开心——！

因为没有空调的缘故，场外的空气潮湿闷热。还好是阴天，没有阳光，不然怕不是更热。米斯达摘下头顶的帽子，擦了下额角的汗珠，刚想抹一把脸，想起来脸上还有妆。

“那些小姑娘怎么做到带妆一整天还不揉脸的？女人果然是有趣的生物。” 为了防止妆花掉，他只能按了按脸。

要是让懂点儿化妆的人看到米斯达现在的状态大概会羡慕。都一天了没花妆也没怎么出油，米斯达你的皮肤是真的好诶！

场外还有不少coser在拍照，还有几百人的剑三大队伍，那排面真的好强。还有拿着稳定器的摄影师在拍视频，优秀的coser摆出各种动作什么的。

“福葛你去哪了——走了吗——”米斯达发消息问道。

“我在外场看过路的coser。”福葛回到。“你要逛逛还是要走？”

Mista：“啊我也在场外了。”  
Mista：“我是想跟你说你自己回去吧，我要去找GioGio。”  
P：“今晚高铁票？”  
Mista：“退了。”  
P：“行吧那我自己走了。你的行李我分出来放酒店，别脑子里就是对象给忘了。”  
Mista：“不是对象。我们目前还只是朋友…忘不了我又不是弱智。”  
P：“陷入恋爱跟弱智没两样。”  
Mista：“滚啊。”  
P：“再也不见。”

一段对话就此over。

米斯达突然想起来一个被自己忽略的问题。今天的直播，GioGio说他有空就会来直播间看的，那自己去看了他和自己的cp本这件事——？！他是不是已经知道了？

现在米斯达面临两个选项，问还是不问。两个小人愉快的展开了一场脑内大战。当然他是不会做出来扯叶子揪花瓣儿这种事的。

路过的鸟儿成双对，米斯达内心在打架。

最后他还是问了。但是乔鲁诺非常作弊的，用问句来回答问句。

GioGio：“那米斯达讨厌吗？看到那个画面。”米斯达从这句话完全看不出来乔鲁诺是什么态度。  
Mista：“并不讨厌。只是……呃……自己被画成奇奇怪怪得姿势什么的，还是有点别扭。”  
GioGio：“很在意？”  
Mista：“有点。其实我没什么关系，不知道GioGio你对这事怎么看。”  
GioGio：“我没什么看法。挺好的。”  
GioGio：“我看到你了，抬头，我在往你那里走。”

米斯达抬头，先看到的是一个巨大的纸袋子。

？？？

“一些学术资料，一会儿送回酒店。”乔鲁诺提了提手示意道。“米斯达今天好帅，看直播的时候就想说了，结果有些忙也没顾得上。没能一直在你直播间，今天的录屏有时间要好好看看。”

“看什么录屏啊，本人不在这呢吗？哥让你看个够。”米斯达故意凑近乔鲁诺，向他眨了眨眼。

乔鲁诺笑了，他很喜欢米斯达这样的亲近。“今晚要不要多留一晚？虽然我晚上有顿饭但我想我们还可以多相处一会儿。”

“嗯我已经把返程的高铁票退了。就是晚上……”米斯达犹豫了一下。

“要是关于晚上住哪的话你可以住我房间。学校那边安排的酒店，因为房间不够了所以分给我的是大床房，我们完全睡得下。”

“哦好那就没问题了。在那之前我得先回我住那里取个行李。”

“那我们先去你那取行李在去我住的酒店吧。”  
/  
/  
/  
/  
米斯达拎着自己的包跟着乔鲁诺走进他的房间。房间大小是自己和福葛的那个双人标间的至少二倍大，整个就高了不止一个档次。

“GioGio，你们老师订房间这么大手笔的吗？这也太大方了。”

“酒店费用学生自费啦。我也不差那点钱干脆要了个好房间。”

米斯达差点儿忘了，GioGio不是什么穷学生，他是个出手阔绰的富少爷。

“在我房间等等我吧？我几个小时就回来。晚饭的话你可以点外卖也可以打电话给前台，桌子上有餐券可以用。”

“哦。”米斯达点点头，乔鲁诺把手上提的袋子放到桌子上就出去了。米斯达虽然对那个袋子里的东西有点好奇，不过毕竟是别人的东西翻也不好，就没过去看。

他点了一份肉酱面，然后去卸妆，等他卸完妆出来没多久面就送到了，他一边用叉子卷面条一边在手机上刷微博。

评论和私信太多了有点回不过来。米斯达随便翻了翻，大多都是对他今天出cos参加cp这件事的评价，还有依旧活跃的黑子，说什么游戏博主就好好打游戏，搞什么cos穿的奇形怪状吸引眼球，辣眼睛毁三观，说他露腰是卖肉，这那的一堆不堪入目的言论。

米斯达嗤笑一声，这些人是真的闲，是天天没事做了吗当键盘侠对别人的生活指点江山？无趣的灵魂啊啧啧啧。

说实在的，刷茸米tag有些上头。米斯达看了几篇极其优秀的同人产出后，突然觉得，茸米真好磕！！！这帮妹子们真的太会了，怎么什么都能写出来。还有自己直播时候的对话剪辑，硬生生的让她们做出来满满的暧昧气息，真的是，太优秀了！

这张床上有乔鲁诺的气味，有他睡过的痕迹。

“乔鲁诺的手灵巧的顺着米斯达的后腰窝钻进裤子里，握住他柔软的臀瓣……床单上满是褶皱……”

米斯达拿着手机站了起来走向洗手间。

米斯达回到床上，脸埋到枕头里。

时间就在米斯达沉迷自己的同人产出的时候过去了。大概十点多的时候，门外传来轻微的电流声，是刷门卡的声音——乔鲁诺回来了。

乔鲁诺进了门，低着头没看米斯达，扶着鞋柜慢吞吞的换了拖鞋。

“GioGio？你喝酒了？”米斯达放下手机走过去。

“喂，GioGio，还好吗？”米斯达搂住直接往他身上倒的乔鲁诺，一股浓重的酒味儿冲进鼻腔。“你喝了多少啊。”

乔鲁诺挂在米斯达肩膀上，衣服下摆蹭的卷起来露出大半截腰，米斯达的手就搂在他裸露的皮肤上。可能是皮肤上有一层薄汗的缘故，乔鲁诺的腰很凉，起码是要比米斯达的手冷了好几度的。

米斯达一下子没搂住这个身高比他还要高那么一点的醉鬼，两人撞灭了房间灯的开关，视野一下子暗下来。当视野变得黑暗的时候，米斯达感觉其他感官都变得灵敏了些许。他听得到自己胸膛里心脏在疯狂的搏动，血液奔涌到脸颊，米斯达感觉自己的耳朵在发热。乔鲁诺略粗重的呼吸着，烟酒的味道混着他洗发水的香味，还有些说不好是什么味道的味道，有点像刚开的丁香花。

早过了丁香开放的月份，这股气味大概只能是混合出来的外加米斯达的想象力作用吧。

“有点儿晕。”乔鲁诺在米斯达耳边嘟嘟囔囔的说。“米斯扶我一下我想去洗澡。”

“你喝多了就不要洗澡了吧……？”他刚才叫我什么？？？米斯达还是……米斯？

“不行，头发上全是烟酒味，没事我只是有点晕。”乔鲁诺在米斯达的支撑下总算是没再挂在人身上，他歪歪斜斜的倚着墙，绿色的眼睛半闭着。

米斯达看他在黑暗中的眼睛——其实也没有那么亮，浅色的瞳仁几乎全被放大的瞳孔所占据，留了那一圈色彩也是偏黑的宝石绿——人类的眼睛是不会发光的。

米斯达一手扶着乔鲁诺的肩膀另一只手去开灯，随着咔哒一声，房间重新变得明亮起来。近距离看，乔鲁诺是要比米斯达瘦一些的，身上也没什么突出明显的肌肉，看背影甚至可以被误认成女生  
。  
“那你先坐一会儿缓缓，我给你倒杯水？”米斯达看着窝在单人沙发里的乔鲁诺，询问道。他应该不是很舒服，眉头纠结在一起，本就白皙的皮肤显得更为苍白。别人喝酒喝多了要么脸红要么胡闹，他倒是安静。

“嗯，多谢了。我想喝糖水。”乔鲁诺的声音在酒精作用下有些沙哑。

米斯达只能拆开白砂糖包往里倒 ，倒完一包乔鲁诺还指示他再倒一包。一杯水倒了两包糖这得多甜啊……米斯达无奈，把那杯在他看来过甜的热水递给乔鲁诺。乔鲁诺一口口慢慢的喝，唇间哈着热气，他喝水的时候米斯达总担心他会就这么睡过去，他的眼睛几乎没怎么睁开，一直闭着。不过还好，他顺顺当当的喝完了那杯水，把空杯子放在小桌上的动作也算是平稳。

米斯达一直坐在床边看着乔鲁诺的举动，见状算是松了一口气。

“米斯达。”乔鲁诺突然站起来，站起来太快他还打了个晃。

“怎么了？”米斯达抬头看过去，乔鲁诺步伐还算平稳的走到床边，然后推着米斯达的肩膀把他按在了床上，身体顺势覆上来。他双手撑在米斯达耳侧低头看着米斯达。

突然被推倒米斯达有点儿懵，然后他就跟乔鲁诺直勾勾的眼神对上了。空气沉默了，从米斯达的角度来看乔鲁诺那双眼着实是无神，米斯达都不能确定他是不是盯着自己。

“GioGio？”米斯达伸手拍了拍乔鲁诺的胳膊。没有反应。米斯达把上半身撑起来一点打算从乔鲁诺身下挪出去，但他抬头的动作让他与乔鲁诺的距离无限接近。

米斯达鬼迷心窍的，用嘴唇轻碰了一下像石雕一样静止的乔鲁诺的嘴唇。他的计划是如蜻蜓点水般碰一下，要是乔鲁诺问起就说不小心碰到的。

但他碰上之后就没能离开。乔鲁诺嘴唇很软，还带着刚喝完的糖水的甜味，就在米斯达想低头的时候，乔鲁诺直接压住米斯达的后脑没让他离开，他松开支撑身体的手臂，整个人完全压在米斯达身上。这下不是浅尝即止的触碰，而是实打实的完完全全贴在了一起。

米斯达；？？？！！！！！！

乔鲁诺的嘴微微张开，他叼住米斯达饱满的下唇吸吮，米斯达感觉有湿软的东西在舔自己的唇缝——不用想也知道是乔鲁诺的舌头。他一时不察就让那块软肉钻了进来，他舔舐着口腔内侧的光滑皮肤，抵着另一条舌头滑动，像是一小条温暖的蛇，轻柔的搅动着。

这个吻过于温柔了，仿佛不带一点情欲而仅仅是表达喜爱的一种方式。像是草莓蛋糕里的慕斯融化，像是巧克力布丁在齿间破碎。他们鼻尖相抵，沁出的细密汗珠融在一起，他们吻了很久，直到对方的唇和自己的混成一种味道，才依依不舍的分离开。

乔鲁诺没说话，从米斯达身上爬起来，拎着衣柜里的浴衣去浴室了。

米斯达后知后觉的用胳膊挡住自己的眼睛。他和GioGio接吻了，舌吻，还亲了很久。这个事实不停的盘旋在他的脑海里，甚至有些虚幻。他听着浴室传来哗啦啦的流水声，那水声时远时近，被玻璃隔断扭曲成奇怪的音调，他不知道那水声什么时候停的，等他再睁开眼睛已经是第二天的清晨了。

“早啊米斯达，你醒了啊。”乔鲁诺坐在桌子前整理行李。“已经叫了早餐应该等下就会送上来，稍等一下。”他转头对米斯达笑道。

“哦，早。”米斯达刚睡醒，还处于我是谁我在哪的阶段。“你没事了啊？”

“嗯，完全没关系了的。只是稍微有点喝多了睡一晚上就好了。”乔鲁诺自然地回答道。

乔鲁诺不提那个吻，米斯达也不敢问，他也不知道GioGio今早还记不记得昨晚发生了什么，毕竟看他昨天的样子着实醉得不轻。

但是，这都是什么事啊——！GioGio这是什么意思？可以理解成他对自己有意思吗？但是万一他不是这个意思只是喝多了呢？那是不是我自作多情了？米斯达抱着脑袋感觉要疯了，乔鲁诺跟个没事人似的可是他不行啊，这究竟怎么回事！

两人虽然目的城市不同，但是可以一起去火车站。米斯达在经历了红灯过马路，走路绊地砖，差点撞到婴儿车之后，乔鲁诺终于看不过去了。

“米斯达，怎么了，有什么事吗？”乔鲁诺在车站问道。

“啊，有……不是，没什么事。”米斯达摆摆手。“GioGIo，那个，下次我们什么时候才能再见啊？”

“开学吧。也没多久了，八月份已经过了一半了。”乔鲁诺的眼中带着笑意，风从他的背后吹过来，米斯达感觉有几缕发丝飘到了自己脸上，有点痒。

米斯达要乘坐的列车到达了，米斯达站起身。“那我先走了，GioGio。”

“嗯。游戏里见呀。”  
/  
/  
/  
/  
米斯达一脸苦大仇深的坐在车厢里，手机壳都快被他扣烂了。

手里的手机翻过来倒过去，脑子里还是在回味之前和乔鲁诺的那个吻。然后他给福葛打了个电话。

电话铃响了好久福葛才接电话。

“米斯达，给我打这个电话，你最好是有什么正事。”福葛的语气很冰冷，貌似在压着怒火。

“福葛，昨天GioGio跟我接吻了。”米斯达语气飘忽。

“哦，恭喜。”福葛干巴巴的回答。

“可他是喝多了才亲的我，你觉得他是喝醉了神志不清还是说喜欢我？我要不要和他表白！？”

“我怎么知道。”福葛想挂电话了。

“你不是有对象吗！这种情况怎么办啊！”

“我对象给我表的白，又不是我主动。想想还真是一段美好的回忆呢。”福葛的声音因为不明理由停顿了一下，他深吸一口气接着说。“那天他拿着白百合要递给我，然后我们就在一起了。GioGio肯定也喜欢你，表白去吧，快去，别打扰我吃橘子！”福葛后半句话语速极快。

“我就打个电话怎么就影响你吃橘子了？喂，喂——？”听筒里传来“嘟、嘟、嘟……”

福葛挂掉了电话。  
/  
/  
/  
/  
【茸米】游戏区up主今日是否可以得偿所愿？（7/END）  
/  
/  
/  
/  
米斯达和乔鲁诺在学校的甜品店相对而坐。空气中的甜香和沉默的味道混在一起，变成了一种不尴不尬的气氛。米斯达又一次抬头看向乔鲁诺，欲言又止。

“米斯达。”乔鲁诺拄着下巴，认认真真的看着米斯达的脸。“自从我们坐在这里，你已经瞄了我十次以上了，你是要说什么吗？”乔鲁诺语气柔和，但其中的探究和认真让米斯达无法忽视。他知道乔鲁诺既然这么问了那就是一定要一个答案的。

“呃……我……”

让时间回到三小时之前。

米斯达决定去告白了。他和GioGio约在甜品店见面，并打算参考一下福葛那个不怎么算是建议的建议——拿着一束花去告白，当他走进花店看着琳琅满目的鲜花，着实感觉到了困扰。

他应该送乔鲁诺什么花啊？虽然说一般人表白都会选择送红玫瑰，浪漫又好看，而且乔鲁诺确实很适合玫瑰花。可是普普通通的送玫瑰体现不出来他的特别。所有人表白都送玫瑰好无聊啊。网上那些建议根本没用，什么送口红化妆品包包，他要追的又不是小姑娘。

这世界为什么不能对向男生表白的人多一点善意呢？

他在花花绿绿的一片中，眼尖的逮到了其中的一抹金色——那是一束撒着金粉的黄玫瑰，颜色就像乔鲁诺的头发一样。“那就那束吧！”

于是米斯达带着他一眼挑中的黄玫瑰来到了现在的时间点。

米斯达的大脑疯狂的旋转，他想找一个合适一点的，不那么尴尬的开场白。他像变魔术一样不知道从哪掏出来一束黄玫瑰，放在桌子上往前推了推，然后伸出一只手。

“GioGio，虽然有些冒昧，不知你能否答应我，盖多·米斯达的一个约会请求呢？以恋人的身份。” 

乔鲁诺愣了一下，接过那束玫瑰闻了一下花蕊，淡淡的香味儿。他将手搭在米斯达伸来的掌心里，米斯达握住了他的指尖。

“我很乐意。”   
“重新介绍一下自己吧。我叫乔鲁诺·乔巴拿。GioGio是我的名字简称。”他微笑着说，看向米斯达的眼里有着挡不住的喜悦。

米斯达握住乔鲁诺的手紧了紧。“嘿，等等，你……真名是乔鲁诺？”那，平时自己说什么喜欢乔鲁诺什么的完全等于变相对GioGio表白啊！

“因为游戏里的乔鲁诺是以十五岁的我为原型，我父亲说并不想改儿子的名字，结果名字也都一样了。”  
“所以————？！”

“嗯，黄金之风的游戏公司是我家的。是游戏制作人啦。”

米斯达脑子有点儿乱。他刚刚表白成功的新晋小男友家里是开游戏公司的，还是自己玩的游戏的老板？？？不，他早该想到的，乔鲁诺的全名缩写就是GioGio，自己为什么从来没有注意过这个盲点？还有GioGio和乔鲁诺过于符合的外貌，就连那个极具特点的刘海都是一样的。

“等等，我还记得上次我们俩卡bug，然后第二天那个bug就直接消失了，我当时还在感叹怎么这次官方修复的这么及时，原来是你干的吗？！！”米斯达突然想起来一个细节。

“嗯，是，我直接报告给工作人员要求修复了。”

“好……好强。”

“那你是否满意你男友的身份呢？”乔鲁诺笑的眼睛微眯着。

“cazzo！我满意死了。”米斯达兴奋道。

听到米斯达说脏话，乔鲁诺无奈笑笑。

“那么，作为约会的发起人，米斯达是不是有什么计划？”见米斯达有点儿傻的握着自己的手，呆坐在原地，乔鲁诺不得不提醒他一下。真是的，不要给新晋恋人一个傻乎乎的印象啊。

“啊……有的！我设想过好几种情况的！例如今天下午有个画展，然后晚上可以看电影，有个餐厅的布丁比我家附近那个还好吃……”米斯达挠挠他很短的黑发。“只要你喜欢的话我们可以挨个去一遍。”

“我很喜欢。”乔鲁诺的手指扣进米斯达指缝里。“那我们走吧。”  
/  
/  
/  
/  
又是一次乔鲁诺池up，米斯达照例坐在电脑前，打开游戏和直播。

【感觉今天up心情很好的样子】  
【他没祈祷，太少见了】  
【难不成他不喜欢乔鲁诺了吗？？】  
【前面的，没准人家今天心有成竹呢】  
【抽不到的抽不到的】  
【不是，今儿up这个气氛，你们不觉得有哪不对吗】  
【他到现在都没开麦】  
【所以？】  
【我没看出来有哪不对啊】  
【等等他站起来了他换人了？？？？】

米斯达调整着直播摄像头，让它角度往下一点，就不会拍到现在坐在电脑前的乔鲁诺的脸。

“让我来抽你倒是很有信心？”乔鲁诺靠在椅背上，抬头看着自己上方的米斯达。

“因为你绝对会抽到乔鲁诺啊。你上次跟我说你所有池都能抽出来我真的是羡慕死了。”

“可能因为游戏公司我家开的它给我面子吧？”

“嘶……这就涉及到玄学了。”米斯达把下巴搭在乔鲁诺发顶。“要不，我们一起抽？”他将手覆在乔鲁诺拿鼠标的右手手背上。

“嗯。那我点了啊。”

他们一同按下鼠标左键。

米斯达看着出现的乔鲁诺卡面，又看看电脑前坐着的乔鲁诺。伸手把摄像头扣在桌面上，和乔鲁诺接了个吻。

“你是我的lucky boy。”

——END——  
/  
/  
/  
/  
第零章——乔鲁诺的记录（番外）

“我今天看到了一个游戏区up主，他叫米斯达。他执着于乔鲁诺但还抽不到，真的很有趣。”乔鲁诺的指尖缠绕着他的金发，把这句话敲在手机日记里。当时被父亲软磨硬泡的，才答应自己成为游戏角色的原型，当时并没想过还会有人喜欢上自己的游戏角色。这个叫米斯达的人性格貌似还不错……？乔鲁诺决定去翻翻他的微博。

翻米斯达微博成了一个日常习惯。乔鲁诺觉得透过屏幕看他有些不够了，想再近一点。

他随便注册的小号刷到了礼物榜第一。他觉得自己不能用粉丝的身份接近米斯达，粉丝和非粉丝的意义是不同的。

他又换了个号依旧刷上了第一。他每天都在看米斯达的直播，不直播的时候就看上传的录屏。乔鲁诺换了好几个号，米斯达没注意到他这个换了n个号刷礼物的人。

乔鲁诺的室友匹配到了米斯达。“不介意的话，这个号能借我吗？卖我也可以。”

室友说让乔鲁诺随便用，于是乔鲁诺暂时和室友交换了游戏号。有这么个机会，不用再处心积虑的计划怎么接近米斯达了，顺着命运的轨迹行走，一切都刚刚好。

“我伪装成新手的计划很成功。不过有些操作好像不像个新手而像个弱智……不过室友说看不出来是装的，那还不错？”  
“我打算去偶遇他了。我在他的购买记录里查到了他的住址，离我很近，我想我可以见到他的。”  
“我见到他了。他本人比镜头里的还要好看。”  
“他喜欢我。”  
“我会让他更喜欢我的。”  
……  
“他没动我从cp拿回来的袋子。诶有点可惜，里面是我买的我和他的同人本，本来打算 “不经意”的透露我喜欢他的事实，好像失败了。不过没关系，我今天吻到米斯达了。”  
“他真的很可爱。”  
……  
“他终于向我告白了。”  
“我们在一起了。”

乔鲁诺删除了所有日记并且卸载了app。就让这个秘密永远消失掉吧，米斯达是追到了自己，而不是，自己让他成功追到了自己。

乔鲁诺看着还在被子里睡觉的米斯达，用指尖轻碰了一下他浓密的睫毛。“该起床啦，米斯达。”


End file.
